Happiness in Misery
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Laurence Dominic was told the Dolls couldn't think. Well, he believes otherwise with the Active Doll Echo. Now he's playing cat and mouse games. The question is, who's the cat…and who's the mouse? Hiatus.
1. Give a Girl a Loaded Gun

Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse, Echo, Laurence, or any of the characters. They are the property of Fox, Joss Whedon, Eliza Dushku, etc.  
Story: Laurence Dominic was told the Dolls couldn't think. Well, he believes otherwise with the Active Doll Echo. Now he's playing cat and mouse games. The question is, who's the cat…and who's the mouse?  
Set after episode S1.4 ("Gray Hour").  
Spoilers: Maybe, if I can incorporate just right. I'll warn you beforehand.  
Warnings: Violence, language, sexual situations, etc.  
Pairings: Laurence/Echo, Topher/Claire, slight Paul/Mellie, slight Paul/Echo, and slight Boyd/Claire.  
A/n: Damn straight, I'm writing about Laurence. Written _because_ I love the bastard. Hah, take that! And because I'm oddly drawn to the pairing of Laurence/Echo. I don't know why, but I like Laurence –even, if he can be a jerk. I mean, I like Topher too, but that's more of a love/hate relationship. I like him overall, but I hate him for being so indifferent to what he does. At the same time, I like that he's indifferent. For some reason…eh, I'm weird. Too bad, I wanted to write the first Laurence fic, but I'll settle for writing the first L/E fic. At least, I hope I did…  
Not really edited.

**Happiness in Misery  
**_Chapter One: Give a Girl a Loaded Gun_

She unnerved him. Laurence Dominic wasn't a man easily flustered, troubled, or "unnerved". But that Active was different from the others. It had an awareness the others lacked.

They all disgusted him really. But this one…

Echo was one of a kind. They talk about that all the time. But he more than others noticed it especially because he watched her closely. Since the beginning, he's been aware of her.

He was watching her, walking around with a blank stare and an empty smile. He stiffened when she looked up and caught sight of him, a ghost of a calculating smile flitting across her face before disappearing. She continued walking her way, leaving him tense and scowling.

Oh, he was definitely watching that one.

_Five hours later…_

"Hey there, L-man!"

Laurence growled silently, already wishing the annoyance gone. Still, Topher persisted in invading his personal space, even daring to wrap a gangly arm around the blond's broad shoulders.

"I was thinking you take your job _way_ too seriously. You should take a break; go out drinking, or something. Hell, you should hire one of the Actives! Now that's a good idea!"

He shrugged Topher's arm off of him and took two steps away.

"First of all, _don't _touch me. Second, I have to take my job seriously. The security of this establishment can't be compromised. Third, those things _disgust_ me."

He stalked away, leaving a bemused science freak behind. He headed down to his personal sanctuary, the shooting range located in the defense department deep below the building, where most of the security personnel hung around. It was empty when he got there, so understandably he jerked around when he heard a noise from behind him.

Echo stood there, watching him curiously.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be here," he snarled, trigger finger twitching on the handle of his gun that he'd quickly reached for.

She only gave him one of those void smiles, "I followed you."

He snorted, "And now go back."

She acted as if she didn't hear him, looking curiously at his gun and then tilting her head questioningly at the shooting range.

"Go away," he snarled.

She blinked.

He sneered and pushed past her, heading into the shooting range, and angrily aware of her following him. He set up in a few minutes, before he snapped again at her.

"Look, I'm busy. Why don't you go back and do some yoga?"

She ignored that question and asked one of her own, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he snapped back sarcastically.

Another blank stare.

He sighed, "I'm going to shoot at the targets."

"Can I try?"

He faltered, genuine surprise appearing at the request. His natural reaction was to say no, but he just frowned. He looked at her critically, studying her, before doing a jerk of his head in a yes.

"Come closer," Laurence ordered gruffly, not at all pleased that he'd agreed, but if he was going to do this he might as well do it properly.

Echo moved to his side, and he roughly tossed a bulletproof vest on her, adjusting it to her size. It was a little big, but it was the smallest there. Moving her into where he was supposed to be, he handed her his gun warily.

"Safety's on. In here, it's always on before aiming at the target," he explained, not quite believing he was.

She held up her arms, holding the gun with both hands, flicking the safety off capably. His eyes widened fractionally, wondering how she was able to seem at ease with it when she shouldn't be able to remember ever handling a gun. Not unless she remembered the assignment with that psychopath…

"Aim it at the target. Wait –" he grabbed two pairs of mufflers, actually fumbling to put them on her head before settling his on his head. He moved behind her, reaching around her and adjusted her grip a little, staying there and moving their synced hands to properly aim. He moved her mufflers a little bit to speak into her ear. "Prepare for the recoil. If you don't, aiming the gun is a moot point. The recoil will just throw you off balance."

She nodded, so he went ahead and curled his finger around hers and pulled the trigger.

They did this for awhile, and he never moved away. He didn't trust her alone with the gun.

He stopped them for a break, taking off their mufflers, when he heard clapping. He whirled around at the same time Echo smoothly turned, a vague smile on her face. Adelle and Boyd stood there, she with a smirk on her face and he with a disgruntled scowl. Adelle was the one clapping.

"I was just looking for you two. Echo, go with Boyd. It's time for your treatment, dear. Laurence, come with me."

They split up, Boyd gently taking Echo's arm and looking back at him suspiciously. It may have been Laurence's imagination, but he could've sworn Echo's eyes darted towards him quickly and her lips tilted up slightly before smoothing over.

She was definitely different from the others and it bothered him.

* * *

"She seems to like the shooting range," Adelle commented to Laurence the next day.

"She'd followed me there. I…offered to show her how to shoot a gun," not quite revealing how Echo seemed to refuse his orders to go back, or how seemingly aware she was becoming.

"While I'm not so sure I approve of teaching an Active a form of violence, I think I'll make an exception for Echo. She seems to enjoy it and not realize its potential to harm others. I suppose she views it as another…yoga," her lips twitched upwards sardonically.

"Ma'am?"

Adelle folded her arms across her chest, leaning back in her chair and observing him coolly. "Like I said. I think I'll allow Echo to proceed learning it. After all, she is…special."

"How do you mean?" he pushed further, wanting to know more on what she was implying, and even if she was knew how aware Echo was.

"She's like Alpha," Adelle stated bluntly, and he paled slightly. "Except not. You see, Alpha was exposed to all of his imprints at once, causing him to react violently and lash out. He's aware of us and what we do now, but the composite event has still addled his mind. Everyone can see Echo slowly assimilating her imprints, but she's doing so slowly. There won't be another composite event for her, because she is taking in all of her imprints one at a time now, rather than all at once like Alpha. She won't be going into shock and lashing out any time soon.

"However, because she's like Alpha, I'll think we'll be able to use that to our advantage. If we can control her, we'll be able to use her against Alpha. They would be a perfect match to pit against each other. And since she's only becoming aware of her imprinted skills and not of the reality she's in, all the best to us."

Laurence nodded, hiding his uncertainty. "I'm assuming you're relegating the task of teaching her how to shoot to me?"

"Of course."

"I'm not sure if I can, ma'am. I'll be busy maintaining our security and processing the clients."

"Make time. Put aside an hour a day just for her. Let's say, an hour just before curfew? Be sure to have her take a shower before she goes to sleep. We don't want her smelling like gunpowder, now do we? And in that case, you're permitted to use the showers also."

Laurence sighed inwardly, "Is that all, ma'am?"

Adelle nodded, dismissing him. He turned on his heel sharply, and strode away.

Later that night, he found Echo. She was staring at a piece of artwork in the main foyer of the Dollhouse, a vacant smile decorating her face. He scowled and tapped her shoulder, though again he wondered if this was influenced by that art their job.

"Oh. Hello. Isn't it lovely?"

"Yes," he answered shortly. "Now follow me."

He dragged her down to the shooting range, glad that it was deserted at that time of night. He took out another gun and handed it to her.

"While I doubt you'll remember any of this," –_'Though I'm rather doubtful of __**that**__ fact' _– "this is a subcompact Glock 29 pistol. It uses a 10mm Auto cartridge. This is how you unload and load it. Copy me."

He handed it to her with the cartridge separate, making sure the safety was on. Her small hands awkwardly held the gun and cartridge in both of her hands, looking at them confusedly. He waited patiently, watching her with narrowed eyes. While she fumbled a bit, she was able to load the cartridge in correctly.

"Good. We'll work on you doing that faster and then we'll shoot at the targets a little."

Yes, an important part of handling a gun, aside from safety, was loading it correctly. But for him, the whole point was to see if she could remember it the next time they met, proving his theory that she was remembering. There was time enough later to see if Echo would prove Adelle DeWitt wrong about not being aware of the situation she was in. Echo handling a gun would also help, that is if she can pull it off as amateurishly good as last time, but it wasn't specific enough to confirm his thoughts.

They worked on loading the cartridge, with Echo pulling it off faster with each try. He stopped her when he thought it would be a good time to start shooting at the targets, setting them both up. Once he had their mufflers on, he took the same position behind her as last time, helping her shoot at the targets and aiming at certain areas. His grip on her helped against the recoil.

Keeping an eye on the time, he noticed it was almost curfew. If they hurried, he could get her through the shower and into her bed on the dot. Sliding one hand over hers and on top of the gun, he tilted it slightly downwards as a sign to stop. She loosed her grip and he let go and stepped back.

"We're done for tonight. You'll have to take a shower before going to sleep."

"Okay."

Once in the showers, Echo quickly stripped and Laurence jerked around to avoid her.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled in a panic.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said airily.

He twitched, "I know that. But you could wait until I turned around or left."

"But why? What would be the point?"

The Dolls have no modesty. They were programmed to be carefree, therefore they wouldn't worry about such a trivial thing as nudity.

"Are you going to shower as well?"

"No. I'll just wait until I feel like it later…" he muttered.

He was going to leave until a voice that suspiciously sounded like Adelle started talking in his head.

'_Now, now, Laurence. She's the only one here. There's no one else to supervise her.'_

His response to that would be to think, _'Fuck that, fuck Adelle, and fuck that Doll.'_

He paused and backtracked, reddening slightly. _'No, not like that_._'_

Laurence looked over to Echo to see if she was done, before averting his head again and turning a darker shade of red. God, whatever possessed him to work in this place anyway?

* * *

Persistent, wasn't he…even after "Lubov" was employed, Agent Paul Ballard was still a nuisance. He just refused to give up on Dollhouse. Well, Laurence was never one to leave loose ends. If Lubov didn't work, and in consequence neither did the ambush…well, if he couldn't have his kill order he could always give Agent Ballard a scare.

Ah, there she was. Again, just roaming around the complex with an empty smile. He idly tapped his fingers against the railing he was leaning against, watching her smile at everyone. The Actives Sierra and Victor joined her, even more blank than she. He watched them join the yoga group, stretching and then starting on exercises.

He was about to turn and leave when he saw Echo give another one of her enigmatic smiles towards him, before turning her attention back to the instructor.

Unwillingly, his lips twitched into a smile. He froze and frowned to himself, deciding his mind was just getting tired.

Started 3/5/09 –Completed 3/7/09


	2. Even the Best of Us

Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse, Echo, Laurence, or any of the characters. They are the property of Fox, Joss Whedon, Eliza Dushku, etc.  
Story: Laurence Dominic was told the Dolls couldn't think. Well, he believes otherwise with the Active Doll Echo. Now he's playing cat and mouse games. The question is, who's the cat…and who's the mouse?  
Set after episode S1.5 ("True Believer").  
Spoilers: Definitely, all vague now but there's specific mentions of things that happened in episodes. Major spoilers coming up.  
Warnings: Violence, language, sexual situations, etc.  
Pairings: Laurence/Echo, Topher/Claire, slight Paul/Mellie, slight Paul/Echo, and slight Boyd/Claire.

**Happiness in Misery  
**_Chapter Two: Even the Best of Us_

The next night and she was just a blank slate again. Didn't even remember them doing just the same the night before. But at least he had answers to his questions as well. She remembered. She quickly and efficiently loaded the gun, even as she exclaimed in surprise at how easy it was for her.

"Echo, move over."

When she'd done as he'd ask, Laurence laid several firearms in sequence on the table in front of her. He sighed heavily.

'_This is __**a lot**__ more specific than just loading a gun. If she remembers this next time, then she really is retaining skills.'_

"Okay, under each gun is a manual detailing how to dismantle and assemble them. I want to see you understand the manuals, and then follow the directions. Dismantle the guns and then put them back together, Echo."

Laurence watched Echo struggle through his instructions, taking the better part of the hour. Last time, he had been able to split the time between target shooting and loading the gun. Unfortunately, the task he'd set for her was taking her longer than he'd expected. But it was hard to do, so maybe he'd been expecting too much on the first try…

He looked on as she finished up the third gun in the sequence of six. She looked up at him, frustrated, but he said nothing and continued watching, passively standing there. He folded his arms across his chest, and kept watching. He idly wondered why she was frustrated...didn't that dolt Topher say the Dolls were incapable of feeling? But then, when she was accidently wiped on the art job, she was quite capable of feeling fear and confusion. And she'd been confused that one time he'd callously confronted her after the mission with "Richard."

He sighed and walked over, placing a hand over hers. "It's alright. You've done well so far, Echo. We'll continue next time."

"I'll do better next time. I promise," she blinked back tears of frustration that shouldn't be there.

He awkwardly ruffled her hair, "You did well for your first time. Better than I expected."

Which wasn't entirely true, considering he_ had_ expected more. And again, his expectations were over the top.

Going back to being standoffish, he jerked his chin towards the door. "Come on, we need to get you to the showers before curfew."

With the days passing by and he teaching Echo, he was surprised when his lesson with the Active was cancelled because she had an overnight engagement with a client. Laurence was rather surprised that Echo had gone on for so long without any overnight missions, considering she was probably the most popular and most asked for Doll.

He went and did some errands for Adelle, checked in with Topher about Echo, called Boyd several times on her condition, checked on Echo's client's profile again, and sat at his desk morosely. He hadn't noticed how quickly his lessons with Echo had become ingrained into his life.

His phone rang and he slowly reached over to pick it up. "Yes?"

"Laurence, we have a situation."

He sat up quickly, alarmed. It couldn't have been the client. He made sure to double check his background and even checked several more times after that. He hung up and ran to Adelle's office.

"What's going on?" he made sure he was straightened up before he entered.

Adelle's worried face greeted him, making him shiver inside. "Apparently, Echo and the client had an unexpected run in with some thugs. The client ran away and Echo was left alone with them. Judging by her stats, she seems to be running away, but they must be chasing her. Unfortunately, she's reporting blood loss so she must've been shot. I need you to gather your men and head straight there. Retrieve Echo ASAP so she can receive medical treatment."

He nodded and hurried to do his job.

* * *

He had his team spread out immediately, coldly sending a pair after the client. The MP5 submachine gun was held steady in his hands as he trekked alone through the area, searching for the wayward Active. He spotted her soon, limping backwards, away from one of the thugs. There was no one there but him and those two…

Laurence scanned her from his location, noting her bleeding side and the exhaustion lining her body. The thug raised his gun, yelling something to which she yelled back. In his corner, he lined the eye scope to his right eye and focused in, shooting the man in the head just as he was about to shoot Echo. He relaxed and started to walk towards her, watching as she scrambled towards the gun and held it to her chest. He noticed one of her wrists looked sprained by the way she was holding it against her chest, her right hand holding the gun tightly and the other was weakly hiding behind it.

She raised the gun, keeping her sprained hand close, and aimed it at him. His eyes widened and he took a step back, fear entering him. Oh, he knew it. He absolutely knew the Doll would snap just like Alpha…

He raised his own gun, but he was a second late as she shot first and he flinched, closing his eyes. When he didn't feel the bullet enter him, he assumed she missed and opened his eyes. She was staring passed him. Looking behind him, he noticed a second thug and he stared on in disbelief.

"Huh," and noticed that to handle the recoil with one hand, she aimed lower. "Good girl," he murmured.

Laurence heard the thump of her body hit the ground and he whirled around to see her curled up on the floor. Cursing in his head, he ran over to her and checked her vitals.

"Echo, can you hear me?" he demanded harshly. She didn't shoot him, but he really thought she was going to. While she hadn't, he was still feeling conflicted towards her because he was so sure she had been aiming for him, and was going to pull an Alpha. He called in for backup and kneeled next to her, pulling her closer to cushion her against him.

"Another lesson for tonight, Echo," he lowered his voice to a calmer tone, trying to soothe her and pull her away from thinking about the pain. "The firearm I was using is called a Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun, widely used by law enforcement, tactical teams, and military forces. It combines the automatic fire of a machine gun and the cartridge of a pistol…"

"Laurence," she muttered under her breath.

He froze. She was _not_ supposed to remember his name. How could she remember him?

Laurence couldn't think about it anymore as the backup arrived, and Echo was quickly taken to emergency medical. But when she was gone, his mind started working overtime.

Echo couldn't remember him. It just wasn't possible. When the Dolls were wiped, everything was wiped from their minds. They wouldn't remember anyone. He understood her remembering skills, but his name was way too specific and was more than remembering simple skills that probably were imprinted copies in her mind.

In fact, she seemed to remember him the most…

Those odd smiles she sent his way, how she seemed to become more aware after an encounter with him, and he had caught her staring at him intensely with an unreadable look every once and awhile.

It's different with Boyd –the man was her handler. She just seemed to remember Boyd even more clearly than was the usual because she genuinely liked and trusted the man in either her blank state or imprinted states. Before their lessons, Echo hardly spent any time with him, other than when Laurence taunted her in her doll state or the other encounters that's been growing ever since the Alpha incident.

It was something that should be subject to alarm, but he strangely felt none.

* * *

It was a very odd occurrence to see Laurence sitting stiffly next to the recuperating Active, and Claire didn't know what to make of it. Usually, the man sneered at them and didn't bother inquiring into their health, and Laurence was especially antagonistic towards Echo because of how alike she seemed to Alpha. This was not usual behavior for him.

"Laurence, if you could read off her stats to me?" Claire requested as she had her back turned to them, and was busy gathering vials.

He complied and she was surprised that he didn't put up more of a fight, though less surprised than seeing him actually there.

"Will she be okay?" he asked in the quiet.

She froze and turned to face him, with him staring back at her solemnly.

Claire took a deep breath, "I'll just sew up her gun wound after I disinfect it. As long as she doesn't move much and open the wound back up, it should heal on its own. She won't be able to go on any engagements until then either."

"Will you be able to write that up?"

She paused at the unexpected question, but continued on. "I'll have to. It's protocol."

"Can you make suggestions?"

The questions were just becoming more bizarre. "Yes, if I see fit."

"Anything really physical would harm her, so yoga and swimming are out of the question. That doesn't leave much for her to do, other than getting a massage. I'm sure she would like to do more things than that. If you could suggest giving her more time with me at the shooting range, or anywhere I deem fit to host her lessons?"

She sucked in a breath harshly, "So it's true then? You really are teaching Echo?"

His lips thinned into a stern line and his glare intensified. She held up her hands in surrender.

"That sounds fine. As long as you don't have her do anything strenuous."

Laurence nodded sharply, but still stayed where he was sitting. Hesitantly, she left him with Echo and went to check in with Topher. The "mad scientist" was still trying to work out the details of the remote wiping Echo had gone through as Taffy, miserably coming up with nothing.

"Hey there, Dr. Saunders. What do you have for me now?" he asked, still distracted with his work.

"Echo's condition, along with her paperwork and recommendations," she answered shortly, not in the mood to enter into a repartee with him.

He whirled around in his chair to face her, smirk clearly present. "Oh dear, I hear a little snark coming from my favorite doc."

She stared at him blandly, too stressed out to want to unwillingly banter back.

Topher snickered and spread his arms, "Well then, my lovely, have at it. Where's her stuff?"

Claire sighed inwardly while she handed over Echo's folder, avoiding touching Topher. He grinned at her, stood up and bowed, then turned his back on her to focus on his work, dropping the folder and its contents on his desk to his side.

She frowned at his back before turning on her heel and leaving in an annoyed fashion.

* * *

"Knock, knock," Topher's cheerful voice interrupted her thoughts.

Claire turned and frowned at him, "What do you want?"

She noticed then that his voice was cheerful, but the look on his face was not.

"Not that I don't like dear Laurence and all, but what's with the recommendations? You and I both know he hates Echo," he chastised her.

"He doesn't hate Echo…he _dislikes_ her," she reluctantly disagreed.

Topher gave her a look that she ignored. He shrugged and invited himself into her office, plopping down on a chair beside her and figuring one of her keepsakes she left on her desk. She snatched it out of her hands and placed it back on the desk.

"Did he ask you to recommend that stuff?" he asked nonchalantly, taking one of her pens instead and fiddling with it.

"Of course not," she replied sternly, refusing to stiffen up. "Those suggestions are recommendations I made based on what I've observed of Echo's situation. There aren't many things she could do and I thought she'd like more time doing something she seems to enjoy."

Topher placed the pen smartly on the desk with a loud clack, standing up with a sarcastic grin. "Good _idea_. Just tell me when Echo's body turns up."

He left Claire feeling even more unsure.

Started 3/9/09 –Completed 3/19/09


	3. The Shade of Noir

Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse, Echo, Laurence, or any of the characters. They are the property of Fox, Joss Whedon, Eliza Dushku, etc.  
Story: Laurence Dominic was told the Dolls couldn't think. Well, he believes otherwise with the Active Doll Echo. Now he's playing cat and mouse games. The question is, who's the cat…and who's the mouse?  
Set after episode S1.5 ("True Believer").  
Spoilers: Definitely, all vague now but there's specific mentions of things that happened in episodes. Major spoilers coming up. EDIT: watch for spoilers for episode "Man in the Street" (S1.6).  
Warnings: Violence, language, sexual situations, etc.  
Pairings: Laurence/Echo, Topher/Claire, slight Paul/Mellie, slight Paul/Echo, and slight Boyd/Claire.

**A/n: Do **_**NOT **_**read unless you've seen episode 6. **

**Happiness in Misery  
**_Chapter Three: The Shade of Noir_

Dr. Saunders had always been Dr. Saunders. Everyone avoided Topher altogether, if they could, and Adelle was 'Ma'am' to most. Boyd called everyone by their titles, and everyone called him Langton (except suspiciously Dr. Saunders and Topher because he liked to annoy him). Laurence, surprisingly, was just Laurence to everyone –though Adelle had a habit of sometimes calling him Dominic.

Perhaps he should introduce himself to Echo, so she had something to call him by.

'_Laurence.'_

Yes, he was very much in denial about that moment.

"Echo, just to be clear, my name is Laurence. We'll be spending time in my office here, while your wound heals."

She nodded, preoccupied with looking around and touching various things all about his office. He watched before shrugging it off and sitting at his desk, intent on doing some paperwork.

"Watch some TV," he mumbled, sliding the remote across his desk to her.

The TV was turned on and he could it hear low in the background.

"You look like Ty, you know," she stated in a child-like fashion, half an hour later.

"What are you talking about?" he asked without looking up.

"Ty. From Dancing with the Stars. He has a sweet smile," Echo continued dreamily.

Laurence finally looked up and saw what she was watching, and saw who she was talking about.

"He looks nothing like me," he said gruffly.

"He looks like you. His smile is adorable. You should smile more."

He rolled his eyes, even though she couldn't see it because she was so focused on the TV. "I can smile. There's just not a lot things to smile about around here."

She tilted her head and faced him, just as the dance ended on TV. "Will you smile for me?"

He involuntary chuckled and smiled in affection, but then he realized what he was doing and frowned, turning back to his work and completely ignoring her. When he realized how hungry he was, he put down his pen and reluctantly glanced at her. His eyebrow raised when he saw her watching a rerun of Hell's Kitchen.

"Are you hungry, Echo?" she murmured her assent. "I'm going to get Chinese food. Do you want some or do you want something from the cafeteria?"

"What is Chinese food?"

He hadn't really thought she would need that to be explained to her. "Long, complicated explanation. It's, uh, a type of food."

"Are you going to eat it?"

He nodded.

"If you're going to eat it, then I want to try it," she smiled at him, and for a moment she looked…different. She looked more _real_. With that smile, she looked like Caroline.

He looked at her closely, scowling fiercely, and her smile began to falter in the onslaught of his stare.

"I'll be back," he said shortly.

* * *

For the first time, Laurence had nothing to do. Because of Echo's presence, he had been motivated to finish his work. And now he sat side by side with her, and actually watched his unused television. Watching some drivel he really didn't know the name of. He should add how unconcerned he seemed to be.

He glanced at her, seeing her having trouble with the chopsticks. He honestly didn't know how to instruct someone in using them, so he did the next best thing since he didn't have any other utensils.

"Echo, you're having a hard time. How about I feed you instead?" he awkwardly suggested. Echo nodded absentmindedly, staring at the chopsticks.

He turned off the TV, honestly having no idea what was going on, but he set it to record since Echo seemed to like whatever it was. Instead, he put on the stereo and let her pick whatever she wanted to listen to, just as he started to feed her. He winced internally when she began playing Kelly Clarkson's 'My Life Sucks Without You.' Who the hell had set the music and channels in his office?

He paused in feeding her momentarily, changing the song to the Eagles' 'Hotel California.'

"I like this too," she hmmed.

"Just be quiet and eat," he muttered, embarrassedly holding the food to her lips.

This was going to be a long couple of hours.

Indeed, an hour later, Echo had finished eating and had fallen asleep on his couch. He stared horrified at her sleeping figure and wondered how he could get her back into her bed. It would raise too many questions if he carried her there, as there were still people lingering around. And he couldn't wake her up.

"Dominic, are you in there?" Adelle's voice was right outside the door.

Laurence sighed. Well, it couldn't get any worse, could it?

"Yes, Ma'am?" he opened his door to let her in. Her sharp eyes immediately caught sight of Echo on his couch, and she looked back to him.

"Should I carry her to her bed?" Laurence asked stoically.

"No, leave her. I don't want her disturbed. I only came by to tell you that there will be a mission for Echo tomorrow. The usual for Joel Mynor. I've warned him about Echo's injury and he's assured me that he will be careful with her, and desired no change in Actives. Be ready to prep Echo and the area tomorrow, and arrange the proper settlements."

"Of course, Miss DeWitt."

She left with one last look at Echo, leaving the two alone again. Laurence got to work, trying to get it finish early, when Echo groggily started waking up.

"I fell asleep," she said simply.

"Yes, you did. Only for a little while," he paused and blinked at that. Too much like a handler. Boyd might get jealous and think that Laurence was trying to take his job. He smirked at that errant thought, and shook his head.

"You…are happy. Why?" Echo asked him.

"Not happy, Echo. Just amused."

Echo looked like she was trying to understand that, so he just changed the subject.

"You probably don't remember, or maybe you really do, but I used to say a lot of…" he trailed off, not really sure how he should phrase what he's trying to say. "I use to be…_really_ mean to you. I use to…say stuff."

She smiled brightly, but there was a look in her eyes that unnerved him and made him feel that this was one of those times where she was more aware than she was supposed to.

"I almost killed you, you know. It was indirect and everything, but I still left you for dead."

She didn't even blink at that. He sighed in frustration. "Why are you so adamant on staying with me?"

"Oh, look. That artwork is broken," her eyes glazed over, staring at the abstract painting over the couch.

"If it was up to me, I would stick you into the attic," he bit out harshly, trying to get a rise out of her, and very aware how alike that statement was to one he'd made before. He hadn't used such a harsh tone then…

Her eyes watered and her lips trembled. He winced and stumbled towards her, trying to pacify her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that," Laurence said quickly, awkwardly embracing her. She sniffled a few times, and he definitely thought he should tell Topher he was dead wrong about Dolls not being able to feel.

"Go to sleep, Echo. You have a busy day tomorrow," he said resignedly.

It took another hour, but he rocked her to sleep.

* * *

It didn't make sense to him why he felt so restless at the idea of Echo with another man. He shouldn't be so upset. Echo's been with other men before, and it's never unsettled him. In fact, Joel Mynor was a regular customer of Echo's since she's been a part of the Dollhouse, and always on the same day of the anniversary of his dead fiancé's death. He was one of the kinder and more sincere customers, so it really shouldn't bother him.

But it did.

Adelle had called him in to prep and look over another assignment that Victor was supposed to go on, straight after dealing with Echo's assignment. And then he comes back to hear that that bastard Ballard had interrupted the engagement and Echo was back early. An unfinished engagement was practically unheard of. The Dollhouse did not pull back from assignments like this. There were instances before, but not like this. They were never forced to abandon a mission, it had always been their decision to pull out or if the mission was an absolute failure.

And he was actually worried about Echo.

Never mind the fact that now there were accusations going around that Sierra was raped, and by Victor no less. God, Dolls disgusted him, but there was no way in hell he would ever condone something like that happening.

His phone rang, bringing him out of his thoughts. He was just about to head over to Echo to check on her when it rang, and he reluctantly answered it first.

"Mr. Dominic? Boyd Langton is on the line. He says he has to talk to you about something important. Should I transfer him to you?"

"Go ahead, Reese," Laurence sighed, and then he was talking to Boyd.

"Dominic?"

"Langton," he acknowledged and waited for the man to continue.

"Yes, you need to take Victor off the floor."

"Are you sure?" Laurence asked anxiously.

"I'm sure. Isolate him…and his handler."

"Alright…So you're saying Victor is guilty?"

There was a pause on the other line. "No. But you have to do this."

Laurence felt a headache coming on. "Langton, please tell me you at least know who it is."

"I…have a hunch on who it is. I just need to confirm it. He needs to think he's in the clear, Mr. Dominic."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he lightly growled under his breath. "Fine. But this better work."

"Don't worry. It will."

He hung up and then called Reese, telling his secretary to call in one of his men to help him retrieve Bicks, Victor's handler. He told him to then report to Claire and tell her to have her people send several of them to pull Victor.

He was worried, but he wasn't too uncertain of the situation. Boyd was an ex-cop and more than good at it. If anyone would be able to handle this, Boyd could.

* * *

Laurence had to give it to Boyd. The man was good. And he had a hell of a right hook.

He'd gone after Binks with one of his men, Malcolm, and had escorted the screaming man out as the nurses were taking Victor. He winced remembering the man's screams.

"_Who authorized this? I didn't rape the Doll! Laurence, Laurence, I didn't do this!"_

"_You know me, man. I wouldn't do this, man! Come on, you know I didn't do this! I didn't do this!"_

His eyes had drifted down, and he'd seen Echo with Boyd and Hearn. He still hadn't had time to check up on her, and was getting agitated with everything that was getting in his way. She'd glanced up and gave him a vague smile before focusing on Boyd again.

After that, he'd followed Boyd and figured out the man had seen a blind spot in the cameras. That, Laurence resolved, was going to be fixed later, after this whole mess. Boyd hid in the room and Laurence stealthily kept close and hid nearby. Boyd was an ex-cop, but he had military experience. His blood boiled hotly when he saw Sierra enter the room and then Hearn came in from another entrance.

"_Do you trust me?"_

"With my life."

"_Do you want to play the game?"_

"No."

"But you remember to be very quiet during the game, right?"

"Noise is upsetting."

"Lift up your dress."

When Hearn had started taking off his jacket, he'd nearly whipped out his gun to shoot the man. However, Boyd revealed himself first and punched Hearn through the glass doors. Laurence couldn't help snickering out loud and clapping after Sierra had commented how that wasn't quiet.

"Wasn't meant to be," Boyd commented, before turning to look at Laurence with raised eyebrows.

"Well, you definitely confirmed the culprit," the Head of Security smirked.

"Glad to be of service," Echo's handler said sarcastically, but he returned the smirk.

Hearn groaned in pain and all three turned back to stare down at him.

* * *

Hearn was put in a holding cell, and Boyd was given a bonus. After he'd left, Adelle was still troubled and Laurence watched worriedly, though a large part of his worry was set aside for Echo, who he'd still not seen.

"What do we do with Hearn?" Laurence questioned, blood heating up just at the mention of the name.

"I'll let you know," Adelle said distractedly.

"And you saw the other thing, the tap?" this Laurence was more reluctant to bring up.

Adelle pressed play, watching Mellie interact with Paul Ballard in the apartment. She scowled heavily, eyes darkening at the footage. She paused it and contemplated what she watched.

"Ma'am, do you have an exit strategy?"

She gave him a look that was in between calmed anger and cooled disbelief.

"We have a handler abusing an Active, a federal agent interrupting an engagement, spilling his guts to the nearest civilian. I take much of that as my responsibility, but the higher-ups will target you if this all goes south," he gave her a reality check.

"Your concern is touching, but my bags are not packed. You will bring the handler to me. And as far as the intrepid agent… tell Topher to prep Echo. I think they're ready for a second date," Adelle recollected her bearings and cooled her emotions, a soft smirk crossing her mouth.

Glad that she had recovered her cool demeanor and wasn't subtly panicked any more, he chose to be more disgruntled about Echo going out on a dangerous mission. And really, did Adelle have to use those exact words? Echo and Ballard were _not_ meeting on dates.

He bit down on his comment about Echo's wound, and went on to retrieve Echo to bring her to Topher. At least this way, he could finally check on her. He'd call Topher though, so the idiot could get ready.

"There you are, Echo," he murmured, seeing her painting calmly at a table.

"Laurence," she smiled at him.

He ignored the part that said she wasn't supposed to remember him after the wipe from the Joel Mynor engagement.

"Are you alright?" he asked, putting his hand on her forehead and pushing it up, moving the hair upwards.

She looked up at him with a blank smile, but he was close enough to see the awareness lurking in her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said in her usual airy style.

"It's time for your treatment, Echo."

He began leading her away, towards Topher's imprint room, reluctantly leaving her before going back to Adelle's office after retrieving Joe Hearn.

In her office, he handcuffed the man's hands behind the chair placed directly in the middle of the room, and waited behind him.

"Can you imagine at all why it is you are not dead?" Adelle calmly asked the bloodied man.

"You probably got something worse planned. You gonna erase my brain; turn me into one of your fantasy boys?" he suggested scornfully.

Laurence moved a bit closer to his back, his mind thinking how pathetic the man was.

"I find it a bit sad that you think of yourself as a candidate for anyone's fantasy," she scoffed disdainfully.

"Ah, you know you're a little sweet on me," the ex-handler grinned darkly.

Laurence smacked him hard upside the head, taking some satisfaction from his pain.

"You think I'm gonna beg? You want to kill me? You want to put me in the Attic? I can't stop you. The jig is up," he breathed heavily.

"How many times?" Adelle stiffly asked, staring the man down with a cold stare.

Hearn kept panting, but Laurence could see his nervousness growing. It made his own disgust and dread grow.

"I can find out, but I want to hear it from you," she continued contemptuously.

"Four," he admitted.

"You're disgusting," Laurence spat out, completely disgusted with the bastard. In the back of his mind, he thought of what would happen if it had been Echo who was being abused. He wouldn't allow it. Hell, he wouldn't allow the bastard to live.

"Don't give me that. You put her under dome fat, old emir –it makes it better because she thinks she's in love for all of a day? We're in the business of using people," Hearn snarled mockingly.

"You understand less about this business than you think," Adelle narrowed her eyes in cold anger.

"And you don't get how it actually works down there. You put a bunch of stone foxes with no willpower and no memory running around naked. Did you think this wouldn't ever happen?" he mocked them more.

Laurence started shaking with anger. Did the asshole have no self-restraint? Laurence had been around longer than him. He had control of his faculties and refused to compromise himself to hurt any of the Actives like that. Yes, Dolls generally disgusted him. Yes, their blank states made him want to turn away. Yes, he was disgusted with the idea that any of them would willingly submit to giving their lives and wills up. But there was no way he'd ever abuse them or take advantage of them in their child-like state. It was a disturbing thought.

And that one time with Echo had been a mistake, a mistake he deeply regretted. It was a mistake that he'd made on conflicted feelings, and wished he'd never made.

He snapped back to the present when Adelle went to a file cabinet and retrieved a file.

"Did it make it better? That she didn't struggle?" she asked in a deceptively nonchalant voice.

"No. It made it easier."

Laurence's finger twitched on the trigger.

"Mr. Dominic, would you leave us?" Adelle's voice cut into his violent thoughts.

"Ms. DeWitt, I…" he trailed off in shock.

"I'll be perfectly safe. Please?"

Laurence reluctantly left, the last words he heard coming from Adelle.

"We _are_ in the business of using people…"

* * *

"What are you doing here, Langton?" Laurence asked, still disgruntled at having to leave.

The ex-cop turned handler frowned and leaned even more heavily on the railings with his arms. "Echo's on a mission. I'm not on it. They're putting me on hold. I have a feeling Topher lied to me about the engagement. He said it was some life coach gig."

"_Life couch gig?_" Laurence repeated in disbelief.

Boyd became alarmed. "What?"

"Langton, they sent Echo out on a high-risk engagement to take out Ballard. I thought you were going to be on it!" Without waiting for a response, Laurence turned and ran to Topher's headquarters.

Immediately, he strode up to the tech genius and grabbed his collar, slamming him against the wall. He snarled at Ivy to leave and then went back to glaring at the suspended man.

"Why isn't Langton on Echo's case? Who's with her right now?!"

"Woah, woah! Calm down, Laurence. Boyd just took out another handler. I told him to just go out and have a drink to celebrate. He's on hold for at least 48 hours because of that incident, you know," Topher explained hastily.

"Who. Is. With. Echo."

Topher winced, "No one."

Laurence swore and slammed Topher again against the wall. This time, Topher was the one to swear.

"Dammit, Laurence! What the hell?! This is like the second time now. I don't appreciate this! First time, you're worried about Echo. Now, you're still worried about Echo…except…in reverse order? She's not glitching this time…Are you –are you really worried about her? I mean _worried_ worried?" Topher started calming down and was staring at him curiously.

Laurence let go and let Topher drop to the ground.

"Shut up," he snarled, and left.

* * *

He arrived in time to see Ballard and Echo enter the back alley behind the Chinese restaurant, and both of them were dealing hard blows to each other. He was surprised to see Ballard not holding back against a female, and while he knew Echo was capable of such feats with an imprint, it was still odd and awe-inspiring to see her fight back and give as good as she got. Actually, it looked like she was doing better than Ballard.

He crept closer, gun out and aimed perfectly at Ballard's head. He wanted to shoot him, but he wasn't supposed to be dead. Just incapacitated and out of the way. But if he went too far with Echo…

Laurence was close enough to hear them talking. Echo had just faked looking scared, which put Ballard off and she used that to her advantage by knocking him back and kicking his feet from underneath him. He went down face first and Echo planted a foot on his back, pointing his gun at him.

"The Dollhouse is real. They know you're after them and they are going to have you taken off the case. That's why they sent me."

Laurence froze in shock. What in the world? What was going on and why was Echo saying those things to Ballard?

Echo let Ballard get up, and Laurence was confused on what he should do. Were they compromised? Was there a leak in the Dollhouse? Was Echo glitching? Or did Adelle purposely put that into the imprint just for Ballard, as part of the whole plan she was weaving?

"Why are you telling me this?"

"We have a person inside. This person corrupted the imprint while the programmer wasn't looking, added this parameter." Was this true? Or a mislead?

"Is this the person that sent me the tapes and pictures?" Alpha. He knew someone was sending Ballard information, and he had a hunch it was the rogue Active.

"No. This is their first communication. Security inside is very tight." Not Alpha. Someone else. More threats.

"Where is it?"

"You can't know that. You're going about this the wrong way."

"I have to take down the Dollhouse." Persistent little shit. Take what you've got and be grateful. Tactical retreat.

"There are over 20 Dollhouses, in cities around the world. They have ties to every major political power on the planet. You cannot possibly stop them alone." Too much information. Who _was_ the informant? His hands on his gun were trembling.

"You're going to help me?" Echo would never.

"The person that sent this message is." Who, who, who?!

"Why?"

"The Dollhouse deals in fantasy. That is their business, but that is not their purpose." What? He didn't know that.

"What is?"

"We need you to find out. We'll contact you again –if possible, with this same body. But you have to let the Dollhouse win. Make them back off. You have to trust me." It was a good idea, but Laurence didn't want Ballard to follow the good advice. He wanted to take him out now, before he became even more of a threat.

A lone policeman started running towards them and Echo put the gun back into Ballard's hand, coming up close and looking like she was being threatened.

"He's got a gun!" she yelled out.

She pulled the trigger and the cop fell to the ground. Ballard stood in shock and disbelief.

"You have to go now. He'll live. You'll be blamed."

Ballard looked like he barely heard her, trying to get to the downed cop. She stopped him.

"The engagement is complete; they'll never know I spoke to you." Well, Laurence knew.

"No," Ballard said dazedly.

"You have to go. They don't want to kill you, but they will protect the information."

Laurence glimpsed a man from the restaurant peek outside. Apparently, so had Ballard.

"Call an ambulance! Officer down!"

"Go!" Echo kept urging him.

"You can't just…" Ballard looked pleadingly at her, like some love-sick puppy. Laurence's lip curled up in a sneer.

"They will protect the information. They don't want you dead. But anyone else…" she hinted.

"Mellie," Ballard whispered horrified. He started running like a bat out of hell and Echo took a few seconds to watch his back, before starting to run herself.

Laurence finally got himself together and his hand darted out and grabbed her. She looked shocked and confused, about ready to fight him off.

"Who –who are you?" she gasped out, trying to twist her arm away.

"Echo," he firmly called, calmly dealing with the now and pushing his thoughts and whatever else happened to the back of his mind.

She stopped struggling against him and stared, a slow recognition entering her eyes. "Do I know…I do know you."

"You do," was all he said and he didn't bother to think how too aware she was of him all the damn time.

He led her to the van he'd commandeered to get her, making sure this time not to sign it out like he had the jet. Technically, that meant he stole it.

"I hurt," she whispered softly.

He looked at her side where the gun wound was, and sighed when he saw blood staining through the cloth. In the van, he had her take off her shirt, ignoring everything else but the wound. He cleaned it up, disinfected it, and re-stitched it himself. He dressed it afterwards and lent her his jacket to wear, since her shirt was practically ruined and too bloodied to wear again.

"I'll take you to Dr. Saunders straight after, when we get there."

She nodded and looked at the ground. He settled himself in the driver's seat and started driving away wearily.

Started 3/21/09 –Completed 3/28/09

A/n: Don't expect to have continually long chapters like this one. I hit a stride as soon as I saw episode six and just started typing –probably why it took so long to finish. The next one might sort of be like this. I liked episode seven too. A lot of dialogue taken straight from a transcript of this episode, but edited and formatted so that it was in third person and had all that good stuff (emotions, thoughts, etc.). A lot of creative license, especially with inserting Laurence in scenes he's not in. You know, just writing up stuff that didn't happen in the original…You would know the difference if you watched the episode first. Transcript link: h t t p : / / d o l l h o u s e w i k i . f o x . c o m / p a g e / M a n + o n + t h e + S t r e e t + T r a n s c r i p t.  
And review. Reviews are motivation (hinthint).


	4. The Sound of Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse, Echo, Laurence, or any of the characters. They are the property of Fox, Joss Whedon, Eliza Dushku, etc.  
Story: Laurence Dominic was told the Dolls couldn't think. Well, he believes otherwise with the Active Doll Echo. Now he's playing cat and mouse games. The question is, who's the cat…and who's the mouse?  
Set after episode S1.6 ("Man on the Street").  
Spoilers: Definitely, all vague now but there's specific mentions of things that happened in episodes. Major spoilers coming up. EDIT: watch for spoilers for episode "Echoes" (S1.7).  
Warnings: Violence, language, sexual situations, etc.  
Pairings: Laurence/Echo, Topher/Claire, slight Paul/Mellie, slight Paul/Echo, and slight Boyd/Claire.  
A/n: Longer than my usual chapters, but not as long as the last one. Couldn't find the transcript for episode 7, so mostly summarized the dialogue, events, etc.

**A/n: Do **_**NOT **_**read unless you've seen episode 7. **

**Happiness in Misery  
**_Chapter Four: The Sound of Silence_

"You did a good job on fixing her up. I don't think there's anything more I can do," Claire commented, observing Laurence's work.

Echo sat silently on the table bed, her upper torso mostly bare except for her bra. The dressings Laurence had used to wrap around her wound were laid to the side.

"I'll have to rewrap this, but she'll be fine. You'll just have to take her to Topher."

Laurence nodded, starting to rewrap the wound himself, so Claire stood off to the side and watched curiously.

"Laurence…I'm surprised you went out of your way to retrieve Echo like that."

He didn't answer for a moment. "Langton wasn't there to watch over her and she was alone on a high-risk engagement. I was worried."

"About the engagement or her?"

"Her," he grudgingly answered, pausing again.

"You're not worried about her glitching…you're worried about her well-being," she breathed out in amazement.

He finished up dressing Echo's wound, handing her his jacket again, before facing Claire.

"Last time I went after Echo, I left her for dead," he admitted remorsefully. "I went after her this time to make sure she was okay. I guess a part of that was wanting to repay her for the last time."

He took Echo by the arm and led her out, leaving a stunned doctor in their midst. Laurence led the way to Topher, who said nothing when he delivered Echo to him, but the question was in his eyes anyway.

Leaving her behind, he headed to his office and started to deal with the work he'd left behind. Starting with that tap video of the Active November in Ballard's apartment. He grinned viciously while watching Hearn get his ass thrown around before a satisfying snap to his neck ended his life. He watched it several times, feeling himself start to feel better from the dark mood his confessions had sent him in.

* * *

"I understand, thank you. We'll talk soon. Agent Paul Ballard was suspended of duty pending an investigation into the shooting of Officer Hardin. Accusations of violent paranoia, the attack on Mr. Mynor's bodyguards, the feud with the Borodins, as evidenced by the break in at his apartment," Laurence reported to Adelle after hanging up on his contact.

"Hearn's fingerprints?" a satisfied Adelle inquired.

He refrained from smirking. "Came up Russian. A floater, not linked to anyone with power. It's all tied together, ma'am. With a pretty bow," he finished smugly.

"And our sleeper Active performed perfectly," she allowed herself to smirk.

"I replayed the tap," Laurence morbidly added merrily.

"More than once? It did not lack for poetry. Bring her in so Topher can run a diagnostic," she said amused.

"Are we pulling her?" he asked as they started walking towards the elevator.

"Now that Ballard's off the case?" he ended asking inside.

"No. A man like Ballard doesn't take himself out of the game just because of this."

She pressed a button and they started traveling down.

"Besides… she loves him," Adelle commented, even more amused at the prospect than at him replaying Hearn's death video over and over again.

"You played a good hand, ma'am," he complimented.

"I played a very bad hand very well. There is a distinction," she retorted, still a little irritated at the situations that had come up in the first place.

"Of course," he agreed anyway, his turn to be amused at her lingering irritation at the obstacles that had come up.

The elevator stopped, and they arrived at the upper deck of the main quarters.

"I want you to contact your counterparts in all the other houses, tell them about what happened to Sierra," she ordered, all business again.

"That won't look good for you."

"It can't happen again. Anywhere," she reiterated firmly.

"She's all right?" he asked sincerely as they watched Sierra reading. His thoughts trailed and he couldn't help think that at least it wasn't Echo.

"Topher did everything he knows to remove the experience," she said solemnly.

They both glanced over to see Topher and his assistant Ivy working on another imprint.

"Ignorance in this case truly is bliss," Adelle gravely commented.

"I don't think they're as ignorant as they're supposed to be." Echo wasn't ignorant. He'd suspected and known all along. Now he'd definitely had to quit denying it. He was adamant about it before anyway.

"No. We're working on it."

He wasn't all that sure he wanted them to work on it anymore.

Adelle split from him to head over to Echo, and he really wanted to come with her and see for himself how the Doll was doing. But he was acting suspicious enough already, and he was lucky Adelle hadn't found out about his unauthorized decision to supervise Echo's "engagement" with Ballard.

Not even a half hour later, Adelle was back at his side.

"Prep the Mynor case again. Call him and ask if he wants to redo his engagement today," she told him.

"Ma'am?" he hesitantly asked, confused.

Adelle smiled thinly. "Echo made a drawing. Of a house. And two people. She stated quite clearly it isn't finished."

"She's…not talking about the painting," he concluded in dread. Echo was showing more of her awareness. Adelle was intrigued, but there's a limit to that intrigue, Laurence was sure. And he should be concerned as well. And he was. Just not concerned about the right things. He shouldn't be concerned for Echo's fate. He should be worried she could turn out to be like Alpha.

"She wants to finish it."

Laurence sighed. "Of course, Miss DeWitt. I'll get right on it."

He also shouldn't be bothered that Echo wanted to finish the romantic engagement. Or that she and Joel Mynor really were going to be able to be romantic this time. He refrained from calling Ballard and giving him a lead.

When she'd returned in the morning, she'd immediately been handed over to him.

"Did he feed you breakfast at least?" Laurence asked, still miffed but hiding it better than yesterday.

"Who?" Echo was confused.

"Never mind," he muttered, dragging her along and taking her to his car, handing her a Starbucks bagel sandwich to eat on the way.

Adelle had approved his request to take Echo to the library, on the condition that he'd clear a space and keep her away from others. After being disgruntled about Echo being with Mynor all day the day before, he'd preoccupied himself with doing that just to be able to go ahead with his plans with her the next day.

When they finally reached the library, he'd had to take Echo through the back and then into the secluded corner he'd prepared. All the required books he'd taken out were in a stack in the middle of the round table, and he sat her next to him in the armchairs provided.

"I like to read," he told her promptly.

"Sierra likes to read too," Echo told him with a smile.

"Yes, yes," he waved her off. "I'm going to read to you."

Her eyes widened and her smile grew bigger and more genuine. He, of course, knew the Actives read. But they didn't _read_. They were given picture books to preserve their child-like innocence and understanding. If there were any words, they were small and easy to comprehend. There were more pictures than words anyway.

While he would've liked to have gone straight to Sun Tzu's _The Art of War_, it would probably be too much for Echo to handle. He settled with starting off with _The Diary of Anne Frank_ instead.

"I hope I shall be able to confide in you completely, as I have never been able to do in anyone before, and I hope you will be a great support and comfort to me," Laurence began and Echo listened raptly. Pleased, he continued until he was almost halfway.

"We have to go now, Echo. You have an early day tomorrow, so you should just relax for the rest of the day."

"Can we go in there?" Echo pointed at the booth that was hidden nearer the exit.

"You –you want to go into the photo booth?" he looked anxiously at it. He didn't have an unnatural avoidance of taking pictures. Really. He didn't.

She'd already started walking towards it eagerly and he really wanted to pull her back and just leave. Yet he didn't, and he followed her reluctantly. When he caught up to her, she had already selected the number and sizes of photos she wanted.

She waited patiently for him to take his seat next to her and then pressed start.

"_I can smile. There's just not a lot things to smile about around here."_

"_Will you smile for me?"_

There was no one else there but he and Echo, and she wouldn't say anything about it. He reluctantly smiled at the same time as the first picture was taken, and he hadn't noticed that during his mental recollection that Echo had wrapped her arms around one of his and had leaned her head against it. He looked down at her when he finally noticed it, an involuntary softer smile coming out of him. A flash signaled the second picture had been taken and had caught him by surprise. He was going to look back forward when Echo looked up, still holding onto his arm. The smile on her face was as real as if she had been her own person, drawing another involuntary action from him, face reddening slightly and his smile a little open mouthed. The third picture was taken then, and Laurence awkwardly tried to gain the situation back by moving away. Only she was moving closer and he was cornered, and then her small hands were on his chest and she was kissing the tip of his nose. The last photo was taken.

As it turned out, Echo had chosen to have a small filmstrip for the four pictures, the same ones wallet-sized, the four of them in 5x7's, and the last one in 8x10. He sighed to himself, but paid for them.

"Hide the filmstrip somewhere," he said, twitching when she folded it up neatly and tucked it into her bra.

Well, the day wasn't so bad.

Then again, considering the next day, his day with Echo had been spectacular.

Echo was out again, on another assignment with another regular. This one particularly grated on his nerves, always winding up with Echo in his bed. And Echo was still healing from her wound.

"I don't get it. I put Echo on hold. She's not supposed to be on any assignments until she's fully healed, but they're still sending her out! Her wound keeps tearing open," Claire ranted to Laurence.

She turned to see him glowering at her computer, but certainly didn't seem like he was paying attention to her. That was actually fine, because judging on the look on his face he looked ready to murder someone.

"This is bullshit," Laurence growled to himself. "Echo's still hurt, Langton's not with her, and she's stuck with that pig. Why does she have to deal with him anyway? Hell, why does she get stuck with these kinds of assignments?"

Claire's jaw was slowly dropping. Was Laurence…_jealous_?

"Why am I talking about this with you?!"

"Um…because you don't have anyone else who knows about whatever it is between you and Echo to rant about Echo with?" she said quickly, without taking a breath. "Well, there's Topher, but I'm sure you'd rather not have to deal with his incessant and annoying crudeness. Any other time you'd get along fine with Boyd, but I doubt he'd be willing to listen since he's Echo's handler."

"Yeah. Right. You're right," he grumbled, glowering at the floor this time.

She gave him a small smile.

He looked up with a hesitant look. "T-thanks."

"You're welcome," Claire answered simply. "You can brood in here until she comes back."

A pause.

"Okay."

* * *

His plans on brooding in Claire's office until Echo came back were interrupted, when Adelle called him in to work on another job. Apparently, a sample of some experimental drug Rossum Corporation was working on had been stolen and he and a team of Actives were to go out to retrieve it. Not really his cup of tea, but whatever. It's even weirder walking next to "Doctor" Sierra, pretending to be a cop, and generally feeling like he was a part of the A-Team.

And then having Victor be an NSA agent, therefore totally outranking Laurence.

Total bullshit.

When he got back, he and Topher were going to have some words over this whole thing.

Still, he was relatively just bored the whole time, waiting with the non-Actives and just missing Echo. It was strange that he did, but he was too afraid to question why.

Frowning to himself, he grabbed his gun and checked his cartridge. He started feeling weird, his mouth twitching upwards, and he checked his gun again.

Oh shit, he was infected. He just knew it.

"Hey, are you alright?" Victor, NSA agent persona, asked him cautiously.

Laurence smirked, getting up smoothly and aiming the gun at the Doll. "Yeah, I'm just fine."

Victor and a couple of others held out their hands and tried to get closer, but he just held the gun more firmly.

"Woah there. Why don't you just put the gun down?"

Laurence smirk grew, but then he frowned. "I know how to solve problems."

Victor nodded reassuringly. "I'm sure you do."

He relaxed his grip on the gun and it tilted forward. "Man, this thing is so _heavy_. It makes my arm so tired," he pouted.

"Alright. You, uh, want some help with that?" Victor asked hesitantly.

Laurence nodded and Victor grabbed the gun. Another guy came over and Laurence leaned on him.

"My whole body feels heavy," he groaned.

* * *

She's here. Echo is here.

Laurence saw her following another guy, who was definitely not the client she was supposed to be with, and he'd followed. He snuck up behind her when the guy she was with darted away, and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

She jumped into the air and whirled around to face him, confused and wary.

"It's you," thank God, it was Echo. He just really felt like he needed to see her. "I am _so_ sorry. I tried to kill you by leaving you to burn in a building. I mean, who does that? Burn someone?!"

Echo tried placating him, but the more he went at it, the more Laurence felt remorse, upset, and distressed.

"It's okay. Really. I forgive you."

"No, you don't. You're still looking at me with hate in your eyes!"

Always, always staring at him intensely.

_You hate me, don't you?_

"There's more to Laurence Dominic than this! The whole guns, running around, barking orders. That isn't all me. That's just my _job_. I have a lot more going on, like this suit. This suit is so soft…"

'_Damn it, Laurence, you idiot! Fight the drug off and be more serious. Talk to Echo. Get her to stay and listen to you. Apologize correctly!'_

But Echo was gone and he was alone again.

* * *

He was lying down alone in the temporary medbay that was sanctioned off for the people who had been infected. Everyone was asleep, except for him and his thoughts. The drug was still in his system, but not nearly as bad as it had been before. Now he could just lie there and not be an idiot.

His thoughts were interrupted when Echo snuck in and spotted him. He watched wearily, knowing if he said anything it would turn out to be idiotic.

"Echo," he couldn't help saying though.

"It's Alice," she responded, but she took a seat next to him and held his hand.

'_You still have to apologize correctly…'_

"I'm sorry, E –Alice. You won't remember this and you probably don't remember what I'm talking about, but I really did leave you to die once. I knocked you out and left you to die. And I'm so sorry."

"It's…fine," she smiled at him reassuringly, but a hint of confusion was still in her eyes.

"I never got to apologize to you before. I mentioned it to you before, but I never said I was sorry. I don't…I don't say sorry often. It's hard for me to say and I didn't think you'd understand. Or remember."

He was still mumbling, spilling his guts out to her, but she wasn't going to remember anyway and he could blame it on the drugs.

She climbed onto the bed behind him, and let him cushion his head and upper torso on her.

"Freedom is all I need. Freedom from my misery," she sang and he listened peacefully, even though he should be worried she remembered that song. He leant up and kissed her jaw line, before promptly falling asleep.

She kept singing, combing her hand through his hair, looking up only when Adelle came into the room and saw them. The head of the LA Dollhouse almost looked confused before it was wiped off her face.

"He looked uncomfortable," Echo said airily, in response to the silent question.

"I see," Adelle murmured. "I also see that he's still asleep. I'll return later. There's almond-encrusted salmon if you'd like to eat, Echo."

"Okay," the Doll smiled blankly.

Adelle glanced back one more time at them before she left.

* * *

"_You are a disgusting piece of trash. It makes me want to beat you until you can't even feel the pain any more," Laurence spat out, glaring angrily at the handcuffed figure of Joe Hearn, Sierra's handler. _

"_Oh, I am, am I? You should take a look in the mirror. I've seen the way you look at her," Hearn taunted him. _

"_What are you talking about?" the blond hissed, fist hovering too close to the bloodied man's face. _

_Hearn licked his lips nervously, but then a more suicidal gleam entered his eyes. "That little pretty cunt boss lady's so fond of. You're getting a little fond of her too, ain't ya?"_

"_Don't talk about Echo like that!" Laurence growled, grabbing his collar and bodily lifting him, attached chair and all. _

_Hearn choked, dangling from the air. "__**You**__ said her name…I could've been talkin' about anyone else…She's a sweet lookin' thing. If she wasn't Boyd's, I would've tried my hand at her too."_

_Laurence backslapped him and Hearn flew a couple inches to the left, clattering to the floor. The ex-handler coughed up blood and spat out a tooth, but he was still grinning._

"_You say I'm disgusting, but what about you? You're the same as me. You want her, don't you?"_

"_Shut up, you little freak," Laurence stalked closer, hands just itching to throttle the man. _

"_You want her. You just want to have a little taste. You want a little taste and then you want more. You want more and then suddenly you want all of her."_

_He slammed his foot into Hearn's face, breaking his nose. _

"_You're just like me, Laurence. Just like me."_

Laurence groggily woke up, the dream having jarred him from his drug-induced sleep. He frowned from his dream and angrily ran a hand down his face. His dream was a memory. Right before he'd taken Hearn to see Adelle, they'd had that talk…

He was alone. Glancing to the side of his bed, he saw a note attached. Adelle's handwriting, and it seemed she wanted to talk to him. He skimmed through the reports at his bedside, and groaned. He fixed himself up lethargically, before slowly moving and heading to Adelle's office.

"Mr. Dominic, please come in."

"Thank you," he awkwardly walked in. He remembered quite well what had happened while he was under the influence of the drug, including that small kiss he gave to Echo. If Adelle had called him in for that…not to mention he was still embarrassed he'd done any of that anyway. It was completely unlike him to act so emotionally and expressively. He, and Adelle as well, were people used to being in control and having control. The drugs stripped them of that and it wasn't a feeling either enjoyed experiencing. And the things he said…

She closed the door behind him, and he tried to school his expression to the normal professional mask he wore every day, watching as Adelle tried to uncomfortably smile and then offered him a drink.

"No, thank you," Laurence managed to say, wondering if Adelle's uneasy behavior was attributed to the same reason as his –that for the fact they acted like idiots and were vulnerable for all of a couple of hours.

"All the Actives have been evaluated and processed. Everything seems satisfactory," he reported.

There was another uncomfortable silence before Adelle smiled politely. "Wonderful news."

The silence stretched on again before Adelle led the way to her desk to hand him his gun.

"Yours, I believe?"

"Yes, uh, thank you," he inelegantly walked towards her and grabbed it, walking away uneasily. Damn, most of what he'd said kept going back to just saying thank you. "The, uh, press is running with the story we sold them. Student drugs classmates before committing suicide."

"And Echo?"

What about Echo? Did Adelle find out what had happened? Was he going to get fired? Was Echo going to be scrubbed?

"I suppose you'll be recommending she be sent to the attic," Adelle continued tersely.

Oh, it was about Echo going off task…Well, of course he wouldn't. Not that he could say that, it would be unlike him to support Echo and would put him in suspicion.

"That's entirely your call, ma'am," he forced out, averting his eyes.

"For God's sake, quit calling me 'ma'am'. We got drugged. We behaved like…_idiot_ children. It happens, it's over," she reprimanded, though he wasn't sure if it was towards him or towards herself.

He stared at her after her mild outburst, but she moved on.

"You may go."

He nodded and left, trying to come to grips with his recent behavior. She would probably be doing the same, though Laurence was sure there was more on Adelle's plate than just her actions and he guessed that it had something to do with Echo. He consoled himself with the fact he was handling his out of character behavior better than Adelle was.

* * *

"Topher, have you seen Echo?" Laurence asked as soon as he reached Topher's imprint room.

"Yeah, just had her scrubbed."

Laurence froze. "Scrubbed? Why?" They'd already been wiped. That was what the reports said.

"Boss lady wanted them all scrubbed after the drug incident, especially Echo. She went off task, remember? I thought you would be the first to want to throw her into the attic. Must suck having a girlfriend who doesn't remember you the next time you see her," Topher joked.

"I see," Laurence said hollowly. Topher didn't know just how close to home he hit.

He drifted away, lost in his thoughts. He looked for Echo, intent on finding her. He found her on the main floor, meditating with the others. He wasn't worried about being seen talking to Echo. None of these people, especially the other Dolls, would say anything about it or report it to Adelle as suspicious. And the only ones with the guts to do it would be Topher, Claire, or Boyd –none of which were there to see him with Echo anyway.

He waved off the instructor that had been coming over to talk to him, and focused instead on the girl he just had to talk to.

"Echo, do you remember me?" he asked quietly.

"Do…do I know you?" she looked lost and confused, but there was an underlying trust aimed at him. He hardly could understand how she could trust him. It didn't make any sense at all.

'_You silly girl,' _he thought reluctantly fondly.

"Yes. You do. You just don't remember." He took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm going to read to you."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh! I'd like that."

"I know."

He led her away; knowing this time Echo really _didn't_ remember him at all. Being wiped, Echo seemed to know him. Even now, after being scrubbed, she instinctively knew him. But the truth was, it was harder for Echo to retain that semblance of awareness he'd always looked for in her. After being scrubbed, Echo couldn't remember –couldn't know him like she could after a wipe.

It makes him hate Topher even more for being right, even if the idiot didn't know it.

Having Echo not call him Laurence, and the silence that was unfamiliarly painful between them (because they could be comfortable in silence, and this was even worse than the silence he'd suffered with Adelle), caused an agonizing ache in him that he never expected to have.

Silence really does echo.

Started 3/29/09 –Completed 4/5/09


	5. Mary's Lost Lambs

Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse, Echo, Laurence, or any of the characters. They are the property of Fox, Joss Whedon, Eliza Dushku, etc.  
Story: Laurence Dominic was told the Dolls couldn't think. Well, he believes otherwise with the Active Doll Echo. Now he's playing cat and mouse games. The question is, who's the cat…and who's the mouse?  
Set after episode S1.7 ("Echoes").  
Spoilers: Definitely, all vague now but there's specific mentions of things that happened in episodes. Major spoilers coming up. EDIT: watch for spoilers for episode "Needs" (S1.8).  
Warnings: Violence, language, sexual situations, etc.  
Pairings: Laurence/Echo, Topher/Claire, slight Paul/Mellie, slight Paul/Echo, and slight Boyd/Claire.

A/n: Oh, after last episode, I was catatonic for a while the whole day. And then I began obsessing over how I was going to incorporate it into the story, or if I even would. Obsessing paid off and I started writing a lot. I mean, A LOT. In fact, I was going to make this a Mega Chapter, with both "Needs" and "A Spy in the House of Love" in here, but it was too long already.

I have it all figured out (evil mad cackling ensues).

Yes. I'm crazy. And the rating starts to come in this chapter (hah! It's M for a reason, people). And so does the title fully sets in.

Dedicated to Sanestar for being the first and a consistent reviewer. Love ya!

**A/n: Do **_**NOT **_**read unless you've seen episode 8. **

**Happiness in Misery  
**_Chapter Five: Mary's Lost Lambs_

"Echo, when you go to bed, look under your pillow. There are pictures of you and me," Laurence told her, remembering he had told her to hide the filmstrip under her pillow.

"Okay," she smiled blankly, only this time he couldn't see any awareness he was used to seeing.

He smiled sadly at her, "Laurence. You called me Laurence."

"L-Laurence," she tested out, giving him a brief smile.

He couldn't help smile back, glad at least he could give her a genuine happy smile.

They were right outside the sleeping dorm where Echo was about to go to sleep. She was about to go inside when she turned and planted a soft kiss to his neck. His face grew red and he stood there in shock, even when Echo left him to go inside. Flustered, he tried to collect himself and left in a hurry.

His hand shot into his pocket for his wallet and he stiffened when he didn't feel it. He should've notice it was gone earlier, but he'd been too focused on Echo. If he'd traced his steps, after he left his bed in the medbay, he'd gone to Adelle's office, and then to Topher's. He cursed in his head. He wasn't ready for the idea of confronting Adelle about leaving his wallet in her office, but it could be just as worse if Topher had found it.

In fact, just as he'd entered Topher's headquarters, the man looked at him nervously, fidgeting badly.

"I, uh, found your wallet, Laurence."

The blond froze. He'd immediately placed the wallet-sized pictures into his wallet after the trip to the library. If Topher had looked into his wallet…

"So I guess I was being literal calling Echo your girlfriend, huh?" the tech genius chuckled apprehensively.

Laurence was tempted to slam Topher against the wall again, but he figured it wouldn't work in his favor. Instead, he advanced menacingly towards the light-haired brunet, who scrambled up from his chair to get away from him.

"She's not –" his voice cracked, and he angrily swore. "Echo's not my girlfriend. She's…she's just…"

"A friend? A _pet_?" Topher suggested.

Laurence glared and this time did slam Topher against the wall.

"Okay, seriously getting sick of this," he muttered, but quieted down when Laurence's glare intensified.

"Echo is important to me," he said simply, letting Topher go.

"Important _how_?" Topher risked asking, a little snark sneaking into his tone.

"She…she just is," he faltered, not sure what he meant to say.

"That makes no sense, Dom."

Laurence glared at him for the nickname and he held up his hands in peace.

"I don't know how important she is to me. I don't know what Echo is to me. I…I don't understand." Laurence had never felt this confused in his life. He's never felt so strongly about anyone, and it bothered him that he would now, especially towards a Doll.

"Uh, is this confession time?" Topher asked uncertainly.

Laurence frowned and shoved the brunet away from him. "No, and I wouldn't be confessing to you."

He stalked away, knowing it was better to get away than to stay and react. He swiped his wallet and left Topher behind in an angry huff.

* * *

He was being called in to see Adelle. Usually, that just meant she had something for him to do, an engagement to prep, or to do a background check. Sometimes she just wanted an update or a report. Right now, he had a feeling this meeting wouldn't bode well for him.

"Mr. Dominic?"

"Yes, ma'am?" he reluctantly answered.

She played security footage and he tensed up when he saw the tape showing Echo lean up to kiss him.

"It will not happen again."

"Understood, ma'am," Laurence said stoically.

"I will be cutting your time with Echo short. She hasn't been on many engagements lately, and her wound should be fine barring any strenuous activities. You'll have Echo from Tuesday to Thursday, at the same time. She'll be able to complete overnight engagements from Friday's to Monday's. You won't be required to babysit her during the day, only on your hour shift before curfew. You are dismissed," she said, organizing the files on her desk and ignoring him.

He turned sharply on his heel and walked out stiffly. He went to the only place he could.

Ten minutes later, Claire was examining the photos in his wallet as he paced back and forth in her office.

"I like the last one. It's cute," she said out of nowhere, interrupting his mental rant.

He frowned at her, but didn't say anything because he didn't know how to answer that.

"How…how do you see Echo?" Claire questioned him instead.

"What do you mean by that?" Laurence's frown deepened.

Claire nervously looked at him, but the message was clear. "I'm only –"

"I am _not_ Hearn. Do not suggest that," he hissed, glaring venomously at her.

Her eyes widened and she took a step back. "I'm only trying to be certain, Laurence."

"I am not Hearn," he repeated. "Echo and I aren't like that."

"I'm only being careful," she said softly.

Laurence sat heavily down on the chair opposite her, putting his face in his hands.

"We're not like that," he mumbled. "I would never treat Echo like that."

"Okay. It's fine. I wasn't…I wasn't accusing you of anything. Just trying to make sense of things," she assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not like Hearn," he said blankly, worrying Claire.

"_You're just like me."_

"I'm not."

"_Just like me."_

"Laurence…are you alright?" Claire's voice brought him back.

He took a deep breath. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Look, I would never abuse Echo like that. I am nothing like Hearn, and I have done nothing with Echo of any sort. And she's a Doll. I'm only looking out for her in the interests of the Dollhouse. She means nothing to me other than a priority of the Dollhouse," he said firmly.

"I just don't want a repeat of the last time. I want to be careful that that doesn't happen again. I don't want another Hearn."

"I would never pressure Echo into anything," he said finally, refusing to say anything more.

She sighed and went back to her work, gently handing his wallet back to him.

* * *

Adelle called a meeting for all of the staff, and Laurence bitterly wondered what this one was about. He despondently stood next to Adelle, showing no outwards signs of resentment on his face.

"A tide is coming. As evidenced by the Actives after their exposure to the drug, they've been showing signs of remembrance. I want reports on everything that should alert you to unusual behavior."

"Isn't that a little extreme? I don't want to report that Echo felt like having syrup on her pancakes today or something," Boyd frowned sternly.

"I understand your loyalty to Echo, but it is loyalty to the House first. You mustn't get too attached to them, Mr. Langton.," Adelle turned sharp eyes on him.

"Don't think of them as children. Think of them as pets," Laurence accidently let slipped, remembering what Topher had said to him. Well, it might help Adelle focus less on him if it looked like he was still the same…And he was. Nothing's changed about him.

He refused to believe anything contrary to that.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Claire scowled.

"If your child starts talking for the first time, you feel proud. If your dog does, you freak the hell out," Laurence snapped back, willing her to be quiet.

She frowned at him, but kept silent. Adelle continued on. "Now, if we forget to be united, then we will fail. I think that should be it. Unless anyone else has any suggestions?"

"What if…we gave them what they needed?" Claire's soft voice spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Adelle looked momentarily startled.

"Closure. The Actives are remembering because of events that have given them needs. These 'needs' are there because of repeated exposure to similar events that make those needs grow stronger. If we give them what they need, they'll have closure and will stop glitching."

"Are you suggesting we let them all on a self-guided journey?" He could tell that Adelle was incredulous, though she didn't show it. He himself was a bit taken aback by Claire and her solution.

"Just the high priority cases. _Let_ the tide in."

Adelle pursed her lips in thought. "Well then. We should start working on this little experiment. You are all dismissed until further notice."

Laurence stalked out, aiming to avoid Adelle and everyone else, when Topher caught up to him.

"Thought you didn't see Echo as a pet?" Topher cut him off from the elevator entrance.

"I don't," he hissed through his teeth. "It was merely convenient for me to say so."

"Convenience, eh? So Echo is just a convenience?" Topher ignored the warning bells Laurence was giving off, and was going off in his own head.

The blond snatched his gun out of its case and smoothly placed it against Topher's forehead, the brunet starting to sweat bullets.

"I didn't say that!"

"Now, now, Laurence. Don't get hasty on me here," Topher glanced around, seeing no one.

"Echo is _not_ just a convenience to me," he growled, placing the gun's barrel more firmly against Topher's head.

"Well, that's a little confusing. You called her a pet, remember?" Claire appeared, interrupting the scene. Topher thanked her in his head in all the languages he knew.

"I didn't call her a pet," Laurence glared at her, shifting his focus, though keeping the gun trained on Topher.

"You said to think of the Actives as pets. Echo is an Active."

He faltered a little, "Echo isn't..."

"She's what? Not an Active?"

"She's different," he mumbled, hand holding the gun falling to his side.

Claire sighed, pushing him along to the elevator and leaving Topher behind. In the elevator, she glared steadily at him.

"You seem to be forgetting that Echo _is_ a Doll. Stop making excuses and face facts. You are attracted to Echo. You are attracted to an _Active_."

Laurence couldn't quite keep the grimace off his face. "I don't know what you're talking about. That's ridiculous."

She stepped directly into his line of vision. "You need to accept that you're attracted to Echo. The sooner you do, the less complicated and troublesome things are."

He looked away and didn't answer her. She sighed again and stepped out of the elevator when it opened.

"Look, you'll feel better in the long run admitting it to yourself. You don't even have to admit it to the rest of us. It might help talking to me, but you don't have to," she said as a parting shot.

He stepped out after her and walked the other direction determinedly.

* * *

"So, never would have guessed Dom is another Hearn, huh?" Topher said, breathing hard from having run down the stairs, and then standing next to her watching Laurence stride away in frustration.

She snatched his collar and yanked him forward, glaring at him distastefully. "Laurence isn't Hearn."

"Yeah, yeah! I know that! I was just saying he's attracted to Echo. Not that Echo isn't attractive…_I'm_ attracted to her. I just don't go out playing patty cake with her and taking incriminating pictures. You know if DeWitt finds out about him and Echo, she's going to pull the plug on one or both of them."

"I have a feeling she knows more about this than we do," Claire said with a frown, avoiding saying anything about the talk Laurence and she had.

She let go of him and he stumbled back. "Geez, I don't know who you should be with more. Boyd and make scowly babies with wicked right hooks together, or Laurence and make grumpy and violent babies together. Or wait, Laurence is totally stuck on Echo. Tough luck on you."

"The next time you have an examination, I'm going to make it as long and painful as possible," she smirked at him.

An audible gulp escaped him and he started backing away slowly. "You know…didn't think you had it in you to suggest this whole 'give the Dolls what they need' thing. Guess we've all underestimated you, huh? Then again, no one really knows you."

A second later, he started running away. Claire glared furiously at his back.

But the plan was already starting while they were talking. When the plan truly started, it was 8 AM in the Dollhouse, and five Dolls were awake and aware. An hour later, three of them had broken out and one had stayed behind.

"Echo is here," Adelle murmured, seeing Echo split from the others and went back into the building.

"Do you want me to retrieve her?" Laurence watched her carefully.

"No…Actually, go ahead."

He was surprised, even if he kept it off his face. She smiled at him. "Find her and bring her here, Mr. Dominic. You have an hour."

He quickly went to do his job. He was lucky finding her right away.

"Echo," he whispered, and she whipped around, gun pointed straight at him.

He held up his hands, having not even taken out his gun. "Put down the gun, Echo. Look at me. Put it down."

"I…I know you, don't I?" she faltered and he took a step closer. She stared at him. "L-Laurence."

He blinked. Well, he hadn't expected her to remember his name. He really should know better by now, when it comes to her.

"Yes, Echo. I'm Laurence. Are you…are you Caroline?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure who I am. You called me Echo though. Am I Echo or Caroline?"

He flinched at the sharp tone. "Echo. To me, you're Echo. You used to be Caroline."

"That doesn't make any sense," she scowled at him.

"It doesn't have to make sense," he murmured, now right in front of her and grasping her hands around the gun. He lowered them and stared straight into Echo's eyes. Sighing to himself, he leaned down slightly and kissed her lips gently.

She didn't pull back, but she wasn't responding either. He started to move away when she pressed closer and she dropped the gun at their feet, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wasn't rushing, so he gave her long, languishing kisses. His hands planted themselves at her waist and she made a soft keening noise that he growled to. Cupping her bottom, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, their kisses growing more frantic and heated.

He already had her up against the wall and was kissing down her throat, while his hands were busily unbuttoning her shirt, when he realized what he was doing. He moved sharply away from her and she slid harshly to the ground.

"Ow! Hey, what's wrong?" she glared at him, a pout forming on her lips.

"We can't do this," he muttered.

"And why not?!" she asked incredulously, and he tried not to think how incredibly beautiful she looked mussed up and lips swollen.

"You're a Doll. I can't take advantage of you. I can't be with you like this. You're not aware, and I'm…I'm not _like Hearn_." Yes, he'll admit it. He was attracted to Echo, but he was not like that bastard. He would never hurt Echo like that.

"I am aware," she said softly, coming close to him, her lips hovering close to his. "And I want this."

She kissed him firmly, running her tongue across his lower lip. Her small hands were flat against his chest and she raised herself higher by standing on the tips of her feet.

He gave in.

"We can't go any further than this," he clutched her closer, thinking that this was all he could have. She was aware now, but then when this whole thing was over, Echo would be wiped and it'll hurt even more then than it does now.

"Okay," she quietly assured him, smiling at him sadly and looking at him with tender brown eyes.

He looked at his watch. "I only have twenty minutes with you."

"Then we have twenty minutes," she said, kissing his throat.

And he plunged in head first, kissing her headily. She kissed back with the same fervor, and soon enough they were close enough to be entangled in each other. Their arms held each other close, their legs closer. They were chest to chest, both breathing with heavy breaths that the other could both feel.

Then his watch beeped and he reluctantly moved away.

"Don't go," she looked pleadingly at him.

His eyes softened up for her, "I have to. If I don't, she'll know something's wrong. I don't want something bad to happen to you."

This self-guided journey would fix the Actives, Claire said. They wouldn't glitch any more. Echo wouldn't remember.

He kissed her once and placed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes against the sudden feeling of tears. His hands were cradling her face.

"Don't forget me, Echo. Please. Remember me."

"I will," she promised, holding tight to his wrists.

He jerked away and left her behind.

When he was back in Adelle's office, she was long gone and so he headed to Topher's imprint room. He caught the tail-end of the confrontation between Adelle and Echo, seeing Topher frightened and standing to the side. Echo glanced at him tenderly for a second, but no one caught it but him.

And then they were letting the Actives loose, as per Echo's demands. He watched warmly as she stood at the entrance, watching everyone walk out with a blissful smile. And then the serum was loose in her head and she slowly fell to the ground.

The Dollhouse employees began herding the confused Dolls back in and he saw one of them heading towards Echo. He scowled and walked briskly over to her, to beat him. He picked her up and carried her carefully back inside, where he had to give her up to be wiped.

"Have you gotten your needs out of the way, Mr. Dominic?" Adelle inquired mockingly.

Laurence glared freely at her, emotions still running raw.

"November has grieved for her daughter, Sierra faced the man who took away her freedom, Victor got his kiss, and Echo freed us all. You had Echo, didn't you? For all an hour. They fulfilled their needs, you fulfilled yours. Think of this as a resolution –an allowance of fulfillment as you may move on. You have sated your curiosity, yes? You have seen to your desires?"

"I understand completely, Miss DeWitt. I have no further plans to pursue Echo. I am only aiming to do my job as professionally as possible."

"Very good, Mr. Dominic. Go on. She is waiting on you."

He left there with an empty feeling in his chest, and a wary mind as he approached Claire's work area. Echo was inside, being examined by Claire and Boyd thankfully nowhere in sight.

"She was just wiped?" he asked, forcing a normal tone.

Claire glanced at him sympathetically, "Topher just brought her in."

"_You _suggested it. She's not going to be glitching anymore," his eyes drilled holes into the back of her head.

"Would it be better that DeWitt start watching with hawk eyes, and decide to send her to the Attic because of how far her progression with her awareness goes?"

"Are you trying to protect Echo or are you trying to get rid of her?" his lips curled into a sneer.

"Says the person who actually _did_ try to kill her," Claire retorted. He winced and she sighed. She turned from Echo, looking at him to see him watching Echo closely. Her eyes softened. "I'm trying to protect her. I'm trying to protect all of them."

Laurence took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm a little edgy from talking with DeWitt and after the whole thing with Echo. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. As fine as far as Dolls go," she said dryly.

"She doesn't remember anything," he stated flatly.

She looked at him. "…No, Laurence. She doesn't."

"I see," he said monotone, his face becoming blank. His eyes that had grown warmer the past few days were icy again. Claire passed Echo off to him and he held her arm gently, though his demeanor seemed to look like he'd gone back to how he normally was.

"Laurence, my office doesn't have cameras. I can call you whenever Echo is having an examination and let you stay with her," she offered.

"You would do that? You would let me spend time with Echo in your office?" It looked like he was the same, but his eyes changed slightly –imploring her desperately.

"Yes. I heard that DeWitt is cutting your time with her. And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have thrown the fact you'd try to kill Echo back in your face. I know you're sorry."

Laurence took a firmer hold of the unresponsive Echo, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and grasping her arm with his other hand. He looked back at her.

"I _am _sorry. I was just trying to do my job," he said remorsefully.

"But it's not just a job to you anymore, is it?" Claire asked quietly, as the two started walking away. The two didn't look like they heard her, but she still saw Laurence's shoulders tense briefly.

Her sharp eyes didn't miss Echo grasping Laurence's jacket as they left and he tightened his hold.

* * *

"Laurence, I have a job for you to do," Adelle said first thing, shuffling her papers.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Boyd has been substituting for Ramirez. Echo is booked this whole week so she doesn't have a handler to look out for her. Would you mind standing in for Boyd?" she looked at him, and he wondered what she was playing at.

"No, Miss DeWitt. I'll be happy to," he said without emotion in his face or voice.

"I'm sure you are," she smirked. "Go on then. Your first engagement with her is today."

Her wording was so wrong…and he was really tempted to hit the woman for mocking him…

And damn Ramirez. What the hell _was _the woman doing? Someone always had to sub for her.

He looked at the folder he was given and sneered when he saw it was another romantic/sexual engagement. Echo was supposed to become a questionable girl named Chardonnay. He kept a permanent scowl on his face as he headed to the clothing warehouse. The description he was given of the clothing he was supposed to get Echo put him in an even worse mood. Angrily, he searched for the requested garments.

First, she was to wear a black and red lacy corset. Snatching it off the rack, he went searching for matching underwear. He also grabbed the black CFM pumps that were supposed to complete the outfit. Grumbling in his head, he carried the assorted clothing with him and placed it in the room she was supposed to change in. When he found Echo, he reluctantly led her to Topher, who had the gall to look at him with sympathetic eyes. He waited and then Echo wasn't her anymore.

"This way, please," he kept his face blank even when Echo fluttered her eyelashes at him. Leading her to the changing room, he gestured to the table and then turned his back.

"You know, I wouldn't mind letting you have a peek, honey," Echo purred from behind him.

His whole body stiffened up and he tried to ignore her, hoping she was dressed. He definitely couldn't ignore her when she was behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her breasts pressed against his back.

"In fact, I wouldn't mind having a peek at you," her tongue darted out and flicked against the back of his neck.

He shivered and jumped away when her hand reached down and came close to cupping him through his pants. He mentally sighed in relief when he noticed that she was at least clothed in her new clothing now, though the relief was short-lived because of the same reason.

"We have to go to meet your client now, Chardonnay," he forced himself to say.

"Fine. But we can still have a little fun together, right?" she gave him a sultry smile.

"Sure. Later," he lied.

Echo led the way out.

* * *

Okay, it officially sucked having Boyd's job. Laurence was sitting in the van, wondering when it will all be over. He had been there for four hours already, and the damn engagement was overnight. He was monitoring her vitals, and every time her stress levels spiked up he could guess why. And he'd shot at several stray garbage cans already.

He took out his phone and called Claire. Her surprised voice answered the phone.

"Laurence, what's wrong? Is Echo hurt?"

"No. Why is she _doing _this?" he gritted his teeth.

There was a pause on the other side. "Because she's punishing and testing you."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"Look, Laurence. You've been caught pining –"

"I am not pining after Echo," he interjected.

"You've been caught _pining _after Echo. DeWitt sent you to be with her to make you suffer. So you can be with Echo and yet not be able to _be_ with her. Echo is generally pegged for romantic and sexual engagements, so DeWitt is counting on you to become jealous and agitated. She wants you to be. And it's even better for her if you do, to test you whether or not you'll still show…affection towards Echo."

"Am I being monitored?" his eyes scanned around him, searching for anything that was suspicious.

"How would I know?"

"Because you seem to know more than you're supposed to."

Here, she seemed to pause. He waited and was about to get annoyed when she started talking.

"No. You're not being monitored."

He didn't ask how she knew that.

"Thank you. I'll see you in the morning with Echo."

And he spent the rest of the night alone, imagining what Echo was doing.

He was thankful when the night was all over. He and Echo were in Claire's office, and he was busy waiting for Claire while Echo was looking around curiously. He was looking at his watch when Echo hugged him from behind.

"E-Echo?"

"Laurence," she mumbled against his shoulder, where she nuzzled her nose against and purred contentedly.

His stiff body started relaxing as she began rubbing the heel of her palms at the junctures between his neck and shoulder.

She remembered him. And that was all he could ask for. After everything, she still remembered him. No wipe, scrub, or even Claire's journey for the Dolls would change that. At least, not for long.

He turned around calmly, feeling completely at ease –something he hadn't felt for a long time. He brushed his lips against hers twice before taking initiative and pressing his tongue against them, and asking permission to enter. When her mouth tentatively opened, he slipped his tongue inside and swiped against hers, earning a low moan. He was taking it all in slowly. He thought he had time.

His collar was yanked backwards and this time _he_ was the one slammed against the wall, facing a very angry looking Boyd. Well, at least he was spared the man's infamous right hook. For now.

He looked around in panic, noticing the only other one around was Claire, who was looking at him in a confused and disappointed fashion.

"What the hell are you doing to Echo?!" Boyd yelled, and his hands were inching dangerously close to Laurence's throat.

In a suicidal and very sarcastic moment, Laurence had the thought that he should answer with, _'What do you think? I was locking lips with her.'_

He luckily was very sane. That didn't mean he _did_ know what to say.

"I was…"

"I thought you said you and Echo haven't done anything," Claire disappointedly accused.

"We…we haven't. This is as far as we've ever gotten. This is our second kiss, I swear," God, if Boyd didn't let go of him…he was actually dangling an inch off the ground.

"I said to accept your attraction to Echo, not to act on it. Echo doesn't understand. She's not aware enough for those kinds of reactions, and it's wrong for you to just take advantage of her like this. You should know better. I thought you said you weren't like Hearn," she lectured agitatedly.

"I'm not! Echo is aware! And she keeps growing more aware –!"

"Stop making excuses!" Boyd slammed him against the wall hard enough for his sight to black out for a second.

"We've only kissed! I swore to myself I wouldn't go any farther than that! That I wouldn't let myself get carried away and use her!"

"And that makes it better? Because you're only kissing her? That you can still use her for that, if you don't let yourself get 'carried away'? And what if when you start wanting more than that?!" Boyd looked ready to murder him.

"No…no. But it's all I can have and she was okay with it," Laurence's voice cracked and he was ashamed to feel tears starting to come down his face.

And then he felt Boyd being pushed from him, and he could feel Echo's familiar arms around him and cradling his head to her chest. He blinked the tears away and opened his eyes to see Claire and Boyd looking at them in astonishment.

"I…suspected something. But not this. Or really, to this extent," Claire muttered to herself.

"I wanted him to," Echo said stubbornly, glaring at them. "I wanted to do more, but he wouldn't let me."

"Well, that solves the case of if it's consensual or not," Claire decided to candidly comment, Boyd still speechless. They heard voices and Laurence frantically got up, pulling Echo up with him.

"Closet now," Claire was panicked too.

Boyd grabbed both of them and shoved them into the closet, just in time for Adelle and Topher to miss them. Laurence and Echo moved to the very back, pressed closely against each other. The whole length of her body was pressed up against his (and he was _very_ aware of this), and he'd had to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her close to hide in their space. He could feel her heart beating close to his…

The door opened and he tensed. The three figures of Boyd, Claire, and Topher stood there and he relaxed a fraction, still wary.

"Holy crap," Topher commented ungracefully. "Wow, so did not see you two getting all comfortable in the closet. Uh, _too_ comfortable, that is."

Stared 4/6/09 –Completed 4/13/09

A/n: If anyone writes a LaurencexEcho fic, even if it's a one-shot, I'll make a panoramic, collage, or one-shot for them in return of any character/pairing in Dollhouse (unless they want something from another fandom, then I'll have to see). I think I'm still feeling shocked from the last episode. I think I'll be in mourning for a while…and wear all black…and have crying fits in the corner…

Oh, join the Dollhouse wiki! I'm there almost all the time, and I show previews of the next chapter for this story there. Here's my account on there: h t t p : / / d o l l h o u s e w i k i . f o x . c o m / a c c o u n t / e r i _q u i n.


	6. Copper for a Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse, Echo, Laurence, or any of the characters. They are the property of Fox, Joss Whedon, Eliza Dushku, etc.  
Story: Laurence Dominic was told the Dolls couldn't think. Well, he believes otherwise with the Active Doll Echo. Now he's playing cat and mouse games. The question is, who's the cat…and who's the mouse?  
Set after episode S1.8 ("Needs").  
Spoilers: Definitely, all vague now but there's specific mentions of things that happened in episodes. Major spoilers coming up. EDIT: watch for spoilers for episode "A Spy in the House of Love" (S1.9).  
Warnings: Violence, language, sexual situations, etc.  
Pairings: Laurence/Echo, Topher/Claire, slight Paul/Mellie, slight Paul/Echo, and slight Boyd/Claire.

A/n: These chapters just keep getting longer and longer, even though I said I wouldn't make them so. Anyways, I'll be in mourning until my sweetheart comes back. Until then, I'll cry in the corner and plan a rescue attempt and to destroy the Attic, while wearing black for grief. And here I thought I would need the whole two weeks to get out of my shock and figure out how to do this chapter….I obsessed until I found a way 10-20 minutes later. Oh, and I summarized the episode sort of, because one I don't have a transcript or the quotes I needed, and two I'm too afraid to rewatch the episode because I'm in pain just remembering it. Besides, I think it's fitting how I wrote it. Remember to read and review! Maybe up to 30 this time (coughhintcough)?

**A/n: Do **_**NOT **_**read unless you've seen episode 9. **

**Happiness in Misery  
**_Chapter Six: Copper for a Kiss_

"Let me have a look at your head, Laurence. Boyd hit you against the wall pretty hard earlier," Claire said after frowning at Topher. Boyd took it a step further and cuffed his head.

"Now that I would've loved to see," Topher commented offhand, ignoring the glares thrown at him.

Laurence and Echo slid out of the closet, the former decidedly embarrassed at the situation he'd found himself in. He was less embarrassed when Echo reached out to grab his hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"So, uh, not 'Hearn'?" Topher threw out on a risk.

Boyd was still staring at Laurence and Echo strangely, though he'd calmed down and was less hostile.

"No, it's definitely not like that situation," Boyd surprisingly said in defense of Laurence.

"Both of you, move farther away," Claire snapped at them. "You're crowding my workspace."

"I'm still a little confused," Topher muttered. "Why were you two in the closet anyway?"

"You were heading over with DeWitt, remember? I had to stuff them in there. Don't want her getting any ideas, now do we?" Boyd glared menacingly at him.

"Huh, right. So you stuffed them into the closet to hide from boss lady…but why were they both here in the first place?"

There was an awkward silence from both Claire and Laurence, with both Topher and Boyd looking at them questioningly. Echo just hummed and sat next to Laurence, holding onto his arm.

"I'm subbing for Boyd since you're subbing for Ramirez…I was with Echo waiting for Claire, so she could be checked out," Laurence explained without any real details he knew they wanted.

"I…let Laurence stay with Echo in my office because there aren't any cameras. So he can spend some time with her," Claire added reluctantly.

"And why would he need to spend time with her?" Boyd's tone turned acid again.

Laurence, Claire, and Topher looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"I…like Echo. More than I should," Laurence bit out.

"I can tell. You were sticking your tongue down her throat," Boyd deadpanned, eyes narrowing.

"DeWitt knows about my attraction to Echo. The time I had with her was shortened because of it, and now DeWitt is monitoring me. I can't spend time with Echo anywhere, because we're being watched and scrutinized. Never mind the fact, all I want to do _is_ spend time with Echo. Even that isn't allowed," Laurence frowned at the thought.

"He's got some nice pictures with her, you know," Topher blurted out.

Claire and Laurence resisted the urge to face palm in the face of idiocy.

"_Pictures_? What kind of pictures?" Boyd asked dangerously.

"I took Echo to the library for the first time. She saw a picture booth and wanted to take pictures with me," Laurence clarified, sending a glare over to Topher.

Boyd still looked disbelieving, so Laurence hesitantly handed over his wallet. "All the walled-sized pictures are there. Echo has the same ones in her bed, as a filmstrip. I kept the 5x7's at home. And I have an 8x10 of the last one…in my office, hidden in my desk and locked in the drawer," Laurence mumbled, though he could still be heard clearly.

Boyd flipped through the pictures, face turning from furious to more curiosity. His eyes softened up a little.

"Echo looks happy," a small smile played across his lips, before the tender display of affection was wiped off his face and he looked all business again. "Nothing else? You swear you haven't done anything else with Echo?"

"I swear. I've kissed her twice, and the second time was just now," Laurence dared to show a bit of defiance in his eyes, and Boyd conceded, grunting.

"This is all very lovely, but Boyd needs to take Echo back before DeWitt notices anything wrong, I can't stand being in your presence for all that long, and you have work to do, Laurence. I'm sure DeWitt already has piles of work for you to do, not to mention you have to report on Echo's engagement and have to write it up," Claire directed at the three men.

Boyd was about to take Echo away, when she stubbornly stayed still and looked expectantly at Laurence. His face grew warm when he realized what she wanted and he started to lean forward, when an awkward feeling set in and he also realized that they were being watched. Topher, Boyd, and Claire were all leaning forward and watching with various degrees of fascination on their faces.

"Well, are you going to kiss her or not?" Claire demanded.

"How can I when we're being watched like we're in the zoo?" Laurence twitched.

"So?" Boyd looked expectant, strangely pushy about the whole thing.

He stared at them, but they didn't budge. Anxiously turning back to Echo, he tenderly brushed his lips against hers and then pulled back. She hopped off the table and joined Boyd happily.

"That's it?" Topher asked incredulously.

"We're not going to give you a show," Laurence snapped at him, irritated and a little embarrassed.

Topher huffed and Boyd started leading Echo away. She glanced back and smiled at him, and he unwittingly smiled back. That led to Topher and Claire staring in fascination at _him_.

"What?" he looked at them annoyed.

"Laurence, my man…I don't think you're just attracted to Echo. I think you're in love with her," Topher said in amazement.

Claire just stared in shock.

Laurence just sighed in weariness. "Maybe I am. I don't know right now. I'm just really overwhelmed. I'm going to report to DeWitt, finish whatever work I need to, and just go home."

"Alright, L-man! You go do that. I have to get back and do some actual _important_ work," Topher said as he waved behind him and left.

Both Claire and Laurence sneered at his back and scarily said at the same time, "He's so annoying."

They looked at each other and just shrugged.

* * *

He'd reported to Adelle, and she'd callously reminded him that Echo had another assignment that day. Boyd didn't have to take over for Ramirez then, though he was definitely going to have to for the rest of the week, so Boyd could take over for Echo's assignment. However, Echo still had a lesson with Laurence that night.

Even that was rather tense. Adelle had decided to drop by and watch, so Laurence tried to hide his flustered state by coldly directing Echo around. Unfortunately, that caused the Doll to have confusion and a bit of hurt in her eyes, both emotions luckily hid when Adelle focused on her. Adelle left near the end, reminding Laurence that he had to take Echo to the shower before she went to bed.

"Are you angry with me?" Echo asked, hurt leaking into her tone.

"What? No!" Laurence whirled around from his spot to face her, and decided that he shouldn't have done that. Echo was still a Doll, awareness or not, and she was taking a shower.

Face red, Laurence turned back to face the wall.

"You were mean to me all evening…and you won't shower with me," he could tell already, her bottom lip was trembling.

Braving himself, he turned around and walked towards her, keeping his eyes firmly on her face. He ignored the splashing water behind her, some droplets wetting his face and clothes, and grasped her face between his hands. His sleeves were soaked, but he could live with it.

Leaning his forehead against hers while staring into her eyes, he felt the rivulets of water dripping onto his hair and down his face and neck.

"Echo, I am not angry with you. That lady that was here? She doesn't like it when I'm affectionate with you. We'll both get in trouble if she catches us like that. But I'm sorry I had to act like that towards you. Don't be sad, okay? I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"But you won't shower with me…"

"Echo…I can't. It's just…_I won't take advantage of you_."

It wasn't just what could happen if they'd shower together. Laurence wouldn't shower with her because Echo wasn't aware enough to realize she would be uncomfortable bathing nude and with a man. He wasn't going to take advantage of that to shower with her.

"Just finish up, okay? I have to take you back soon."

Echo didn't answer, just turned her back to him to face the water. He sighed and stepped towards her, getting completely soaked as he wrapped his arms around her nude body.

He kissed the back of her head, whispering, "I'm sorry."

Stepping away, he walked away and went through the entrance, his ruined and wet clothes dragging and pulling him down with the heavy weight of the water.

After he'd escorted Echo back in silence, he was glad for the emptiness of the House, considering his sopping wet appearance as he trudged through the building to his office. He sat in his chair and contemplated everything that had happened to him. Pulling out his wallet, he caressed his thumb against the leather. He flipped it open and stared at the pictures he'd fondly put in there, pausing at each one to admire.

Frowning to himself, he decided to just go home. Walking resigned to his car, he slipped in and ignored his clinging clothes and the fact his seats were going to be wet as well. He was about to close his door when he heard someone call out to him.

"Laurence."

He reacted violently, automatically pulling out his gun and pointing it at the intruder. Then he saw Echo with frightened eyes and standing a little far out in the parking lot, and he lowered his gun and tossed it to the backseat, holding his hands up peacefully and advancing towards her slowly. He didn't like her being scared of him…

"Jesus, Echo. You scared the shit out of me," he muttered, pulling her close and hugging her to him. "And what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed."

"I wanted to be with you," she mumbled into his shirt.

She remembered his car. There was no way she could've met him at his car unless she remembered it. She couldn't have followed him as he had been too far away from her, so she had to have remembered the location of his parking and which car it was.

And never mind that. He couldn't take her back now. He'd be questioned why she was out, and it'll all look suspicious. It would be easier to sneak her back in in the morning.

Wrapping his arms around her, he rushed her to his car, looking around them anxiously for any bystanders. Seating her in first, he took his seat by the wheel and revved up his engine.

"We'll go to my place, okay Echo? You can sleep there tonight."

She smiled softly at him, and he realized that she didn't seem at all like a Doll any more. Around him, she seemed just like another person.

"Are you upset with me, Laurence?" she asked as he drove them out of the garage and into the street.

"No…Actually, I feel really happy right now," he said truthfully, glancing at her tenderly.

A blush grew on her face, and he was so fascinated at how real she seemed…how much like a person she was, even in her supposed blank slate.

She leaned on his side and wrapped her arms around his waist, staring out the front window. They drove like that all the way to his home, even as she fell asleep on the ride there.

"Echo…Echo, wake up," he caressed her shoulder.

She slowly opened her eyes, sitting up with a yawn. "We're here?"

"Yeah…just a simple apartment," he told her, and he walked to the other side of his car and opened the door for her.

She stepped out and grabbed his arm when he offered it, letting him lead her to the elevator to his floor and then to his apartment. It was an expensive apartment, actually. More like a condominium. But Echo didn't need or probably cared for the details.

Inside, she stared around in wonder, even though it was bare of anything personal. There was a fish tank next to the balcony, and some plants settled around here and there. A flat screen TV was in front of the off-white furniture set in the middle of the living area, which was carpeted in a rosy hue. There were steps leading up from that to the rest of the room, which was covered in a mahogany glossy wooden floor. The black and white tiled kitchen was in the right corner, near the entrance to the balcony and next to the entrance to the master bedroom and bathroom. Closer to the entrance of the apartment and the living area, was the entrance to the guest bedroom and the main bathroom to the left.

"Do you like it?" he asked contentedly, settling his arms around her, and holding her from behind.

She nodded her head enthusiastically. He smiled against her brown locks of hair and repeatedly kissed up and down her neck.

"I'm glad. I have to change, Echo. I'm soaking wet and it won't do well for me to stay in wet clothing."

"I want to wear your shirt," she said hurriedly.

He looked at her in confusion

"I mean…can I wear one of your shirts to bed?" she mumbled, her face turning red again.

Laurence affectionately pecked her forehead. "Of course."

He'd changed into gray draw-string pants, leaving off his shirt, and rummaged through his drawers for a shirt Echo could wear. He heard her enter just as he found an old Metallica shirt he'd gotten a long time ago. It was worn down, but perfect and comfortable for Echo.

He lifted it up and turned to her, backpedaling when he saw she was naked.

"Echo, what are you doing?!"

Her face was red again and she held out her hand for the shirt. Carefully handing it to her, he looked away when she put it on. He only looked when he was certain she was clothed.

"Echo, where's your other clothing?"

"I folded them and put them away," she said simply.

"Don't you want to wear them too?"

"No. I-I just want to wear your shirt."

"I haven't worn that shirt in years, but it's still pretty comfy," he changed the subject uncomfortably.

"It still smells like you."

He had no answer to that, but he tensed when Echo stepped closer to him and placed her soft hands flat against his bare chest. He couldn't breathe with her hands splayed out like that, intimately touching him. Laurence let her trace his front, lightly caressing his skin and tickling him slightly. Her face looked so focused and he watched her determinedly explore his torso with her hands. The same hands that danced onto his shoulders and delicately held onto them, staring up at him with curious and gentle eyes.

She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the middle of his chest and then looked back at him for a reaction. Seeing none, she leaned up and pecked his lips. Swallowing harshly, Laurence leaned down as she leaned up and returned the kiss, moving to hold her close.

Their kiss turned more passionate until he was practically ravishing her mouth and he'd unconsciously moved them to his bed, with him lying on top of her. He'd only noticed their position when he was made aware of the hard bulge in his pants. He forcibly put a stop to the whole thing, jerking his lips away and holding himself above her with his arms. His head hung next to the juncture between her neck and shoulder in shame, and he could still inhale her scent, driving him insane and making his head heady with it. He was breathing harshly and trying to calm himself down, feeling his body overheated and too excited.

"I'm so sorry, Echo. I went too far. I went too far," he mumbled against her skin, entire body trembling in regret.

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered soft assurances into his ear, brushing her lips every so often against it. When they'd both calmed down and felt less aroused, they both sat up on the bed and faced each other.

"Your shows," Laurence muttered, eyes averted to the navy blue sheet covers.

"Hm?"

Laurence cleared his throat, "The shows you liked. I've been watching them and kept them recorded. Would like to watch them all and get caught up?"

He could tell already how happy that made her before she answered yes, and they spent the night watching all the shows Echo had gotten into but couldn't keep up with in the Dollhouse. When they'd fallen asleep, Echo was wrapped comfortably in his arms and he had buried his nose against her neck.

* * *

They'd been lucky that time, and no one had caught either of the two. But Laurence had no idea his luck was about to run out.

It was just after the last engagement he had to supervise Echo over, and Boyd was going to finally return. Adelle was gone for the day (as if he didn't know that she was meeting Victor as Miss Lonely Hearts, it was part of his job to know these things) and Laurence was left in charge. Everything seemed normal.

"Laurence," Claire appeared at her office door, a grimace on her face, and interrupting his time with Echo.

"What's wrong?" Laurence sat up alarmed.

"You're NSA, right?"

Fucking. Shit.

He froze up and stared at her, fingering his gun. "What are you talking about?"

"Not now, Laurence! Topher found an NSA chip under the imprint chair, and went to Boyd about it because he thought Boyd was the spy –"

"That makes no sense. Why would you want to _warn_ the spy? The idiot should've reported it to me instead."

Claire shrugged, "He didn't think about it. He just found the chip and freaked out, going straight to who he thought the spy was. Actually, if he thought Boyd was the spy and instinctively was trying to help him, then maybe he isn't all that loyal to the House. Oh, never mind that! Anyway, Boyd told me about it afterwards. And I know you're the NSA spy and that you've just been found out."

Laurence calmly took out his gun and pointed it at her. "And what are you going to do about it?"

She rolled her eyes, "Laurence, do you trust me?"

He looked pointedly at her.

"Alright, let me rephrase that. Do you trust _Echo_?"

Laurence glanced at Echo, who was staring steadily at him with an unwavering gaze that bolstered him.

"Yes. Of course," he declared firmly.

"Then this is what you have to do and say."

Claire began outlining a plan that made him uneasy, but he agreed was his only choice.

"And Ivy?" he gruffly asked.

"I don't know much about her. She could be Alpha's. She could be DeWitt's. Even Topher doesn't know much about her, and he works with her."

"And you?" he looked at her intensely.

"A spy. Someone working to bring down the Dollhouse," she answered straight away.

"Why? Why put the Dolls through that self-guided journey? Why put Echo through that? Any of them? Are you the one sending Ballard messages?"

She sighed, "After Alpha…I saw the truth of what we were doing. I heard too much, knew too much, and realized I've done too much. That journey was for them to gain the closure they needed. Even if they became aware, they would've suffered through the needs their minds and souls needed to recover from. I knew they wouldn't stop completely glitching anyway. And Echo wanted to free us all. But it was too soon and all of the Dolls weren't in a state they could handle the outside world in. They didn't need freedom yet. They all just needed to get things out of their system. And yes, I'm sending Paul Ballard messages through the Dolls, using your chip. How would you know about that?"

"First contact through Echo. I went after her, remember?" Laurence answered stoically. "So what about…the 'mind suck'?"

"I asked Topher about it. He said that it takes everything out, but a complete copy is made of the person. We can put it all back in afterwards."

"No side effects? I won't…be different?"

"No. The only thing that affects this type of process are the imprints. They affect the person and changes them, so if unless we imprint you, you'll still be the same."

He took a deep breath and tried to sort out his thoughts.

"Are we agreed then?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes. But I don't want to hurt Echo."

"I'm sorry, Laurence. You're going to have to," Claire looked apologetically at him.

He gritted his teeth and turned his back on her, turning to Echo.

"Echo, something is going to happen soon. Something bad. I'm going to have to leave for awhile and no matter what you remember me doing, just remember…I love you," he finally admitted, leaning forward and kissing her tenderly.

Claire turned away, to give them their privacy.

"I need some books on anatomy, Claire," Laurence asked without looking at her.

The doctor nodded and left them alone, leaving after saying, "Topher is calling DeWitt and will be heading to see you soon. Be ready."

"Echo, one last lesson. I'm going to teach you how to strike at non-vital areas. This is important. I need you to remember this, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

The plan went off without a hitch, though not completely perfect and they had to improvise a lot. Laurence was able to cram anatomy into Echo's head, before he'd gone out and immediately been assaulted by a panicking Topher. He played his cue, getting angry at him and threatening Topher within an inch of his life, grabbing Sierra and getting her ready. He called NSA to inform them that he'd been found out and was sending an Active over to grab the file of the spy, and warning them to set up Ivy as the culprit.

What was not part of the plan and was a surprise, was Echo actually volunteering to help and be imprinted. And as he'd stared her down, he remembered her progress and was proud of his girl.

He had remembered her walking in smoothly and professionally, interrogating every suspect he would've gotten to, and was unflinchingly brutal and honest. She singled out Topher's incompetence in the way he would have, and it was a trait of Topher's Laurence always took note of. He'd agree the man was a genius, but Topher was still more like an overgrown kid with his toys. Too excitable and too loose.

And then with Ivy. The girl was incredibly stupid or incredibly too good an actor. Who brags about their abilities in a way that could incriminate them? Either she was playing them all and acting like the intelligent but naïve girl, or she really was the intelligent and naïve girl. It was a shame he couldn't have gotten Echo to interrogate her more.

Boyd was too easy. The man gave the honest truth bluntly and without remorse. But his opinions about what they do in the House have always been known, so it was no secret what Boyd said during his turn to be questioned. It was what made Boyd easily first choice as spy for anyone. Though, Echo easily trusted the man (to conditioning and even maybe a real trust and bond), so Boyd would have gotten off either way.

He felt rather bad for Claire, recalling as like Echo said, the doctor hadn't gotten out since the attack from Alpha. Which made him wonder how in the hell did she become a spy. Still, he could see Claire getting unnerved and distressed in the questioning, knowing some of what Echo had said had gotten to the doctor. Claire did seem lonely, and she did deserve to be with someone. And she did have someone. Topher. Laurence hated the man's guts (okay, maybe he really didn't…but that's a stretch), but Topher did have the slightest of infatuation with Claire, just as she was attracted to him. The two acted like kindergarden kids with crushes on each other, pulling hair and being mean. But Laurence had to admit that Topher was good for Claire. She was lonely and Topher had always been there, even if in the strangest and most annoying of ways.

And then the climax of the day. Echo had pinpointed him out as the spy. He'd laid out all the clues, made all the subtle gestures she would need, and the final bit of unholstering his gun. It felt bittersweet then, fighting her and knowing she'd win and the end would come soon. No mercy for him.

No mercy for the wicked.

She danced beautifully. A shard of glass in her hand, his gun on the floor, and all hand to hand. It was almost choreographed, like this whole plan. Bits and pieces more real than others. And when she struck him twice with the glass, she instinctively cut at nonvital areas just like he'd taught her not too long ago. He didn't know whether it was the man in him or the monster, but he'd slammed Echo against the wall and he'd _enjoyed _it. Enjoyed it and did it again, imagining that he would have smashed his lips against hers and no one else was there and he would be so close to completion, just as Echo would scream his name in pleasure. And then he'd slipped and Echo was holding him over the broken window, and he swore to God that he'd felt like telling her to do it at the time because he deserved it.

He deserved it for physically hurting her, even if had to for the sake of the plan. He deserved it for using her in this plan when she didn't even have a real clue on what was going on. He deserved it for all the times he'd ever been cruel to her, for the time he almost killed her. He deserved it for wanting her so much. And he deserved it because even then, he just wanted Echo to cling to him and fall over the edge with him.

But she'd held him up and said she wasn't broken, even when he'd said callous words to her before. He lives and they go to Adelle in her fancy little home that she sneaks off to with Victor, playing pretend and fantasy.

And here he is, staring into Adelle's cold and dare he say it –_hurt_ eyes.

"Why'd you do it?"

He spat out the half-cocked story he'd concocted with Claire based on the NSA's parameters for him. He scoffed mentally to himself. Protect the Dollhouse? The NSA wanted nothing more than to bring it down and take the technology for itself.

He growled out something about the Dollhouse being despicable and hurting girls like Echo, something he couldn't mention and was more like how he truly felt about the whole thing.

"Says the man who tried to kill her twice," Adelle smiled mockingly at him.

'_No!'_ his mind was screaming. _'The first time was a mistake! The second wasn't __**real**__!'_

"And here I thought you actually felt something for dear Echo," Adelle continued to mock him.

Hearing that, Laurence felt like something was shoved into his gut, twisted, and painfully pulled out. Only to discover his heart pierced at the other end.

"I do," he couldn't help protesting.

Adelle raised an eyebrow at that. "Some love. I suppose she's better off without your _love _then if it means she gets to stay alive and well."

He stayed quiet.

"Bring him to the Attic."

"So what? You're just going to sign my death warrant? After everything?" he spat out.

"Of course. I _am_ just signing your death warrant. Your words," she coolly replied.

He glared at her and was about to retort when she cut him off.

"Were you ever my friend, my confidant?" Adelle surprisingly opened up, staring at him intensely with eyes that showed more of that hurt.

He softened his glare, "Yes."

Both of them stared at each other for a moment longer, both of them saying one thing clearly without even saying it.

'_I'm sorry.'_

It was both their jobs after all, and they were just doing them. Both of them were good at that. It wasn't personal, even if they had been in a way friends.

Echo started to lead him out, and he instinctively relaxed under her touch, even with the knowledge she was leading him to his essential death.

"Take care of Echo, will you?" Laurence pleaded as he passed by Adelle.

"I plan to. She saved the Dollhouse after all," she said, looking at him with a shade of the same guarded trust and like.

Boyd was in the driver's seat and Echo was watching with sharp eyes. He sat there, grinning, knowing he'd lost everything but maybe he hadn't quite lost the most important thing to him.

"What's in store for you, you don't have much to smile about," Echo frowned at him.

"After you beat me to a pulp they're going to erase me. But first they're going to erase you," the irony was so unsettling, and so goddamn funny that Laurence actually found the humor in this whole thing. He didn't know whether he was going insane or close to a break down.

"I can take care of myself," she huffed.

'_God, I hope you__ can. I really hope you can, Echo.'_

"I know. That's why I'm smiling. Because one day you'll be erasing them, and even after all this they still won't see it coming. Sooner or later, everybody gets theirs." Wasn't that the truth. And wouldn't he be proud of his girl, taking back what was hers and punishing the rest. Echo would get them all back. He knew it.

"You're strange," she muttered.

He gave her a broken smile. "Because I'm broken. I'm broken in a way you won't ever be and you don't even know what I'm talking about."

This is it. This was really it. He wouldn't see Echo. Not for a long time at least. And that put so much pain in him, he thought he was dying already.

She didn't know how to respond to that, and he knew Boyd could hear everything from the front.

"I love you," Laurence choked out, becoming a crying, pathetic mess. "I love you, and you won't remember that, you won't remember this, and you won't _remember me_."

And he sobbed like the broken man he was.

* * *

Echo was dropped off to be wiped, still disconcerted from the break down and confession of a man she didn't think she knew, and Boyd took a hold of Laurence and led him to get ready for his own wipe.

"Right pants pocket. Keys to my house and to my office. Get everything out for me, please," Laurence muttered to Boyd, face devoid of any emotion and calmly waiting for his execution.

Boyd discreetly grabbed the keys, slipping them into his pocket. "I won't let her forget you," the handler murmured softly to him.

"Thank you."

And then it was time.

They were holding him down. Topher was in a panic and moving around with the air of a person who was being pushed and pushed and didn't know what to do. Laurence appreciated his favorite idiot didn't want to do this, but he knew Topher really had no choice in the matter.

Adelle was watching, and she was the perfect example of an ice sculpture.

And so he screamed and struggled, because damn it all, fake or not, he wasn't going to go down without a fight. Temporary or not, he never approved of this technology and didn't want it used on him. He grabbed an idiot's gun, wondering why you would bring it so close to a captive anyway, and fought to bring it to his head. Screw the plan, he had already saved Claire from being discovered as the spy and he deserved to die because he didn't deserve Echo.

Unfortunately, it was wrestled away from his head and he pulled the trigger, only to shoot Adelle.

That was the last thing he remembered before he couldn't fight any more and his head was wiped clean.

"The unabridged Laurence Dominic," Topher uncomfortably showed the copy to Adelle.

"Lose it in the archives," Adelle coldly ordered. "And good job on uncovering the spy."

"Uh, actually Echo…" he cut himself off.

"Echo what?" Adelle's voice turned sharp, though he could tell that she seemed to actually know what he was about to say.

"She…wanted to be imprinted."

"I see."

"Do you want me get her scrubbed?" he nervously asked.

"What? No. Of course not. Echo just _saved_ the Dollhouse."

He fidgeted beside her. "Well, we don't have to worry about Laurence turning out to be like Hearn." Though, like Boyd said, he didn't think it was like that bastard at all.

Adelle frowned. "No. That man was more dangerous than Hearn ever was. He had _feelings_ for her."

She turned and walked away in thought. Topher stared after her, hiding his shrewd thoughts.

She'd known immediately about Laurence and Echo, and there had been no real chance at hiding it from her. Claire had spotted right away that Laurence was attracted to Echo, and maybe even something going on between the two. Topher had taken awhile, he had known Laurence had some intense fascination and interest in Echo ever since the Alpha incident, but after the pictures he'd known that Laurence was actually attracted to her. It was only after seeing Laurence smile genuinely at Echo that both Claire and he realized, it wasn't just attraction or something so base like that. Laurence actually loved her.

Adelle was a whole other ballgame. She'd known that it wasn't just attraction that led Laurence to Echo, even before Claire had spotted the attraction. Adelle had known that it was more than that, more than simply lust. She'd known even before Laurence had started to act out and anything solid had formed.

She had _never_ thought it was only attraction.

* * *

Boyd uncomfortably entered the good as dead man's office, looking around the nicely kept and polished interior. His new office…he hadn't even needed Laurence's key. He was still concerned with not being Echo's handler any more, but the most important part right then was staring him in the face.

This was Laurence Dominic's office and he felt like he didn't belong when it was supposed to be his now.

Boyd shivered, remembering not too long ago how Laurence was mind-sucked and was now being prepped to go into the Attic. He didn't think he could change anything now. He probably never would.

The office was impersonal, but it was decorated to Laurence's tastes. And he could see the little things, new additions that did make the office personal. He had a feeling they were too new, and there because of the recent addition of Echo to Laurence's life.

There was the strange placement of an acoustic guitar next to the couch, and he could see it in his mind. Echo would have been sitting on the couch, long made to have a permanent indent in the cushion that screamed it was her fault it was there, and Laurence would have been at her feet, calmly strumming a song for her.

He took out the other key he had gotten from Laurence and went to his desk. Unlocking the drawer, he slid it open and cautiously reached for the corner peeking out. He tugged on it and curiously looked at the content.

It was the last picture of the two in the series of photos they'd taken. A smile inadvertently crossed his lips and he examined the photo in more detail. Laurence looked content and at peace, with his eyes closed. Echo was poised over him, leaning on her hands on his chest, kissing his nose. She looked happy and just as content.

He was sure Laurence had wanted him to get this picture and hide it, unsure of who would have taken over his job and potentially discover it. But Boyd was the Head of Security now, and he could use this picture to help him keep his promise to a dead man.

He knew Laurence told Echo about the filmstrips in her bed, and he could take over with that, but now he had this photo to help him as well.

He would miss a happier Echo.

Started 4/14/09 –Completed 4/18/09

A/n: Don't forget to join DH wiki! Yes, still waiting for anyone to do a LaurencexEcho fic. I will make something shiny for you! Oh, and good news seems that Laurence is supposed to be in Briar Rose, though I don't know how. So I hold out hope for him, even though I mourn.

Sanestar: No problem on the mention. I honestly thought no one was reading this until you reviewed, so…and yes, I love that line too. I'm obsessing over Laurence overall. I cried. I'm still not over it. But there's hope yet. He wasn't killed and they still have a copy of his mind. How'd you like the twists, eh? I considered making this AU, but I kept thinking on it…

I was trying to make Laurence happier and instead I ended up making him more miserable…the title is so ironic now it isn't funny…


	7. Your Fingertips Across My Skin

Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse, Echo, Laurence, or any of the characters. They are the property of Fox, Joss Whedon, Eliza Dushku, etc.  
Story: Laurence Dominic was told the Dolls couldn't think. Well, he believes otherwise with the Active Doll Echo. Now he's playing cat and mouse games. The question is, who's the cat…and who's the mouse?  
Set after episode S1.9 ("A Spy in the House of Love").  
Spoilers: Definitely, all vague now but there's specific mentions of things that happened in episodes. Major spoilers coming up.  
Warnings: Violence, language, sexual situations, etc.  
Pairings: Laurence/Echo, Topher/Claire, slight Paul/Mellie, slight Paul/Echo, and slight Boyd/Claire.  
A/n: Okay, so no spoilers for the next episode, just pure fanon and speculation and plot twists. Have fun with it. It's not as long as the past chapters, but longer than my usual 2000 limit. Still mourning, but better now. Vegas is doing wonders. So…30 _this_ time, pretty please?

**Happiness in Misery  
**_Chapter Seven: Your Fingertips Across My Skin_

Both Topher and Boyd were both called in to see Claire in the imprint room, Boyd interrupted in his morbid reminiscing of the past happenings and Topher's inner guilt trip. Both flinched at seeing Laurence still in the chair, eyes eerily blank and mouth slightly open. He was now wearing the standard outfit for the Dolls.

"He's prepped and ready to be taken to the Attic," Claire said cheerily, confusing both men.

"You're, uh, happy that Dom's gone blank and has to go to that creepy place?" Topher asked uncertainly.

"No. Of course not. Do you have his hard drive?" Claire frowned at him.

"Ah yeah…it's in my pocket. DeWitt told me to lose it in the Archives, but I was thinking of keeping it around, imagining Laurence yelling at me through it about how much of an idiot I am, and I would tell him that at least I'm taller than him," Topher rambled.

She rolled her eyes and Boyd cut in. "What's going on?"

"You two have sympathies I would agree with. At least, Boyd does. So I'll tell you now that Laurence wasn't the only spy."

Boyd whipped out his gun and pointed it at her, but she only smiled shrewdly at him.

"Boyd, to Topher," Claire ordered, and in a second Boyd was pointing it at the tech genius instead.

Topher held up his hands, "Okay, I am _totally_ lost here."

"Boyd knows I'm a spy. He's here to know what Laurence and I had planned and to help me against you. You're here for several reasons, Topher. I think you might benefit us in our little operation a great deal. I know you have some slight misgivings about the Dollhouse, though you like to push them away. And if you cooperate, you're going to do me and Laurence a big favor. And if you don't cooperate, we'll make you," Claire ended, pulling out her own gun from her lab coat.

"O-okay. Uh, where'd you get that?"

She smirked, "Courtesy of Laurence Dominic. Now take out Laurence's hard drive."

When Topher held it up, she continued. "Put it in."

"What?" both Boyd and Topher asked at the same time.

"Laurence is settled nicely into the seat. Now, as per the plan, Boyd, help me make sure Topher reloads Laurence's mind back into his body."

"Woah, I'm all for that. I got it. No need to be so hostile," Topher immediately went to go do his job.

"Boyd, help him out by using one of the computers here to hack into the security feed and play a loop."

"I don't have that level of expertise in that area," he frowned.

"But Topher does. He can direct you while he starts to fix Laurence."

And while that was happening, she told them about the plan she and Laurence had made and implemented, leading to Laurence's mind-suck.

"After I warned you about Topher coming to me, you went straight to Laurence then," Boyd added.

"And that leads us to now."

Topher glared over his shoulder, "You could've just asked. I would've done this anyway."

"You're amoral. We can't fully trust you," Claire immediately replied, waiting and then Topher had set up the computer to the chair, and was getting ready to reload Laurence. "Let's see how good of an actor you really are," she murmured.

"3…2…1," Topher held out his fingers in a countdown, and when it reached one, the chair activated.

"Laurence, everything all there?" he asked tentatively once it was done. Everyone looked expectantly at the body on the chair, waiting for a reaction.

"I suppose I really can't doubt your tech skills now. But you're still an incompetent idiot," Laurence spoke, groaning as he slowly sat up.

"What's next?" Boyd asked, his mouth twitching upwards at Laurence, who returned the hint of a smile with a nod.

"Laurence, DeWitt usually doesn't check on patients in the Attic. You're going to have to pretend to be mindless when we send you up there, because she will check on _you_. Afterwards, if you can contact the NSA before they start looking for you, tell them to back off. That way, if they don't seem to be looking for you, DeWitt won't have an excuse to imprint you and make you call them. She'll leave you alone."

"And after that?" Laurence asked wearily.

"We're going to sneak you out. And then you have to contact Paul Ballard. He's found out about the vent camera, but he's missing one more. I want you to help him."

Laurence gritted his teeth in frustration, "And Echo?"

All three others turned silent, two of them staring at Claire as Laurence cradled his head in his hands.

"You know she can't go with you, Laurence. She will be noticed if she's not here."

"Can I see her at least?" he glared at her.

"No –" Laurence's glare hardened and she looked apologetic. "Not yet at least. We need to get you by DeWitt first and then out of the House."

"I'll ask DeWitt if I could continue taking her to the library, and meet you there," Boyd further calmed him down.

"What about missions? Will you let me see her when she goes on missions?" he directed at Boyd.

"I'm…not Echo's handler anymore," Boyd unhappily replied.

Laurence stared at him. "What?"

"DeWitt promoted me to your job, even though I tried to stay with Echo. I…kept your photo safe, and locked under key. I haven't a chance to go to your apartment. But I can tell you where and who's she with, so you can watch from afar."

It was good enough for now.

"You won't be able to stay at your apartment. There's a chance it could be monitored. You're going to have to stay with Ballard," Claire told him.

"Whatever," he muttered. "Can Langton grab some of my things?"

"I think it would be okay. Boyd can use the excuse that he was looking for anything to point out you were a spy, so that he could avoid a similar thing happening in the future. It matches with his MO."

"So when do we do this?" Topher asked anxiously.

"Now. Boyd, you're Head of Security now, so you have to come with me to take him to the Attic. Topher, go back to working and act normal."

They split ways, and Laurence reluctantly was hauled onto the table that was supposed to wheel him to the Attic. He took a deep breath and began impersonating the Attic prisoners, clearing his mind in meditation and opening his mouth slightly. He struggled to keep his eyes open, only closing them mindlessly once every while. He hoped to hell his eyes looked glazed.

They left him there, with a reassuring look from both Boyd and Claire, and he sat in a corner slumped over. He was exhausted any way, and sore from the wiping procedure so that wasn't hard to fake. He prepared himself for a long wait.

After two days, in which Claire came in with several people and went to each Attic dweller to feed them and take care of them several times, Laurence finally saw Adelle. She icily looked over each mindless Doll left around, most on medbeds and hooked to IVs in the corner of the dark room, and then some walking or just sitting on the floor like Laurence. Plenty of them were rocking back and forth, and more were just sitting and drooling while staring off blankly. Rarely did any of them mutter.

Laurence prided himself on acting just like them realistically, a mixture of all of the Dolls. He'd expect Adelle to think he was one of the unusual ones.

"Mr. Dominic," she cocked her head to the side and examined him. "What a shame. I did admire you so. Now look at you. Mindless and moronic. It's a waste."

Her lip curled into a sneer. "Well, you'll be here for a long while, just wasting away. And you don't have Echo to soothe your cold heart. But don't worry. She's in…_loving_ hands."

Laurence resisted the urge to just react and lunge at her.

"Looks like the NSA really have cut their losses. They don't seem to care about you, if they're not looking for you. Too bad, looks like you're stuck here after all. Good bye, Mr. Dominic. I won't be seeing you again."

She left and Laurence waited.

He smirked.

* * *

Boyd dropped him off at Ballard's and he had to sneer at the building. He had to be careful though. He didn't want to alert November and therefore alert the Dollhouse to his breakout. When he was absolutely sure that November was in her apartment, he knocked surely on Ballard's door.

Paul was surprised and confused when he saw him. "Who're you?"

Laurence took a deep breath, "My name is Laurence Dominic and I can tell you everything you want to know about the Dollhouse."

And then Paul lashed out and grabbed his collar, cocking back one hand to punch him. Laurence sneered, and dodged the punch, ducking and then doing an uppercut.

NSA trumps FBI.

"Look, asshole. I'm here to help you. If you don't want my help, you can go fuck yourself and fight the Dollhouse with nothing," Laurence growled, holding Paul in an arm hold.

"Who _are _you?" Paul bit out, trying to not get his arm broken.

"NSA agent, Laurence Dominic, former Head of Security of the LA Dollhouse," he said stoically.

Paul nodded and he let go, letting the FBI agent duck out and warily watch him from a short distance away.

"You used to work for them?" Paul asked cautiously.

"I'm NSA. My job was to infiltrate them and I did successfully."

Paul could guess what had happened since Laurence wasn't working for them anymore.

"Are you willing to listen now?" Laurence sighed.

"Yes. I'll listen."

"Do you know your neighbor is a sleeper agent? She's the Doll November."

Paul tiredly nodded. "Yes. Someone who's a spy in your Dollhouse reprogrammed her to give me a message. I…just recently found out."

Laurence could almost pity the man. If it weren't for the fact, he was obsessed with _Laurence's _girl and all the other problems the man gave him when Laurence was still working as Head of Security.

"Claire," Laurence muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Sit down. This is going to be a long talk."

Paul carefully sat at his couch, gesturing for him to sit opposite him on the armchair. Laurence strode confidently to it and sat down with an arrogant air, wishing he was anywhere but there. More preferably, he wished he was with Echo.

"You found the camera in your vent and I've already disabled the other camera outside your apartment. I have a surveillance neutralizer that will cancel out any bugs."

Paul's jaw slightly dropped, "There's more of them? I suspected and was paranoid about my apartment, but now here's proof. And you actually have the tech to neutralize all of them?"

Laurence resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes. I _worked_ for the organization that made those cameras. Of course, we would have something to counteract it."

Paul stood up abruptly and went to grab a folder, taking out a picture and practically shoving it into Laurence's face.

"Her. Do you know her?"

Laurence clenched his jaw as he stared down at a picture of Echo before she had become a Doll.

"Where did you get this picture?" he stared Paul down harshly, slightly intimidating and confusing the other man.

It had to have come from Alpha.

"I don't know. It was sent to me anonymously, along with a tape of her later on."

Alpha. It couldn't have been Claire because she was focused on the entire operation. Alpha was focused on Echo.

"So…do you know her?" Paul cut into his thoughts.

"Her name used to be Caroline Farrell. She used to be a student at Freemont College, where she tried to stop animal experimentation in the Rossum lab. While videotaping caged animals and evidence of human experimentation with her boyfriend, they were caught by security and her boyfriend was killed in the attempt to escape. That led to a woman named Adelle DeWitt, who is the head of the LA Dollhouse, finding Caroline and offering her a position as a Doll. Right now, as a Doll, her name is Echo.

"Echo is considered one of the best Actives in the Dollhouse's possession, and is very popular with the clients. However, unlike ordinary Dolls, Echo has proven to be becoming aware, able to move outside the parameters we give her and do better, defy imprinting, and to retain residual memories from imprints into her inactive state," he finished off with a hint of pride in his voice.

Paul looked determined so Laurence resigned himself to a long night.

* * *

After convincing Paul to let him stay at his apartment for awhile (read: threatened), Laurence slept grumpily on the couch. The next day when it was nearing dusk, after Paul went to go shopping, he had a phone call. Seeing Boyd's number, he immediately picked up.

"Langton," he greeted.

"We're all on first names basis, thanks to Claire hijacking all of us into her plans. You can call me Boyd."

"You're really adhering to that? You're usually more comfortable on last name basis and titles," Laurence commented.

"...I've called you Laurence since your reawakening."

"Point taken. So what's wrong? Is Echo alright?"

"She's fine. In fact, I'm taking her to the library now. I was wondering if you wanted to see her?"

"I'll be there," Laurence tensed up in anticipation, almost giddy but refraining from too much emotion.

He saw a parked car nearby, broke into it, and hotwired it to work without a key. He drove to the library like the Devil was chasing him.

He met Boyd outside, who informed him Echo was already at their spot. Laurence didn't even bat an eye at the fact Boyd already knew where Echo's reading sessions were held at, without even being informed by him.

"I'm going to your apartment now. Is there anything specific you want me to get?" Boyd asked him.

"An old Metallica shirt. It's probably crumpled up on my bed," he immediately asked for.

After that, Laurence trudged into the library, suddenly aware that things might be different. Who knew if Echo had any semblance of memory of him? What if she remembered their fight that he'd basically maneuvered and didn't want to see him because she didn't know it was faked? Did she even remember him saying he loved her?

A body hurled into him, and he almost threw them off when he realized exactly who it was and calmed down instantly.

"Y-you're okay. Something happened before and you weren't okay, but now you are," Echo murmured.

"I'm fine. Echo, I'm just fine," he clutched her closer to him.

"Are you going to read to me?" Echo looked up wide-eyed at him.

"No. I have something special in mind. We have an hour, right?"

"Three," she said surprisingly.

"We have plenty of time," he told her, resolving to text Boyd later so as to not worry the man in their absence.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

He led her to the car he'd stolen, driving to a place he'd discovered in his early days at the Dollhouse, where he'd come to just relax. It was an abandoned beach, that was actually clean and no one around for miles. It was a perfect, romantic spot to take Echo to.

"It's pretty," Echo smiled happily, clutching onto his arm.

Idly, he thought on their matching clothes. It was a strange thought, but he'd forgotten he was still dressed up in a Doll's uniform. He almost thought on the Attic, but refused to. He was with Echo and he was determined to have a happy time with her.

Sitting on the sands, Echo was in between his legs and he had his arms around her as they watched the sunset, the waters glowing with the warm colors instead of the usual cool blue.

"I love you too," Echo said absentmindedly, burrowing further into his embrace.

Laurence froze up, breathless. And then he was holding onto her tighter, holding her chin and tilting it towards him, kissing her deeply. He nuzzled his nose against her neck, trailing his fingers down her arms.

The palm trees swayed lightly behind them with the light breeze. Laurence turned them over to lay Echo onto the ground. He kissed her again, hovering above her. Sitting on his knees, he trailed his fingertips all over her body, lightly teasing upon her skin. She was gnawing slightly on her lower lip, gazing shyly at him and he remembered to take it as far as he was willing to go.

Hesitating at the hem of her shirt, he was almost startled from his mental debate when she took his hands and helped him push her shirt up. Taking a deep breath, he bent down and planted butterfly kisses all along her stomach and navel, pushing her shirt up more as he kissed upwards. Feeling the first touches of the mounds of her breasts, he paused before going forward, pushing the shirt up and over them, his hands briefly but firmly grazing their shape. He gave the tips of her naked breasts two long, languishing kisses, before moving onward and kissing her collarbone.

"_Adiós, mi casi amante  
Adiós, mi sueño sin esperanza  
Estoy intentando no pensar en usted  
¿No sólo quiero ser?  
Hasta luego, mi suerte romance  
Mi espalda está encendido usted  
En caso de que haya conocido usted me angustia  
Casi siempre los amantes,"_ he sang softly into her ear, pressing soft kisses against it.

"Your eyes are so sad," Echo murmured.

"Are they?" he gazed down heartbreakingly at her. He gave her a sad smile that was like his eyes. "Maybe I am. But you've made me happier than I've ever been."

She leaned up and kissed him, and his hands fell away from her shirt, letting it fall back into place as he embraced her.

"I want to go swimming. Swim with me?" she asked with an imploring look.

He sighed but smiled. "Okay, fine."

She didn't bat an eye as she stood up and took off her clothing, leaving herself bare.

"Echo! What are you doing?" How much like déjà vu was that?

"I don't want to get my clothes wet," she laughed and tore towards the water.

Reluctantly, he shed his own clothes and with the last pause at his pants, he took them off and began heading over to the water to join Echo.

"It's kind of cold in here, Echo," Laurence frowned.

She embraced him from behind. "You'll keep me warm."

Face reddening, he resigned himself to her antics, and whirled around quickly, letting her gasp and fall back into the water in surprise. Grinning, he scooped her up and started tickling her, her limbs flailing around as she laughed wildly, managing to trip him up and land them into the water. She got up and ran from him, leading to him chasing after her.

Of course, if anyone asked him if he was running around with Echo, naked on the beach, he would refute it adamantly. Laurence Dominic did no such things.

* * *

Laurence drove them to a nice Italian restaurant afterwards, glad that the heater in the car had effectively dried them off. Inside, he'd led her to their table, arm in arm, and he actually felt like a real couple with her.

When they were seated, he ignored the leering look the waiter gave Echo, and smiled across the table at her.

"What do you feel like eating, Echo?"

She tilted her head in a confused fashion, staring down at the menu.

"I don't know. What should I eat?"

He couldn't help smiling at her adorableness. He pointed out the penne pasta that came in lemon herb sauce.

"You might like this. I like to have that dish sometimes."

"Will we share?" she asked shyly, smiling hesitantly at him.

"Only if you want."

"What are you going to get?"

Laurence looked down at his menu, having been so focused on her he'd forgotten to look for something for himself.

"I'll just order ravioli frivotti and order calamari for our appetizer. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded tentatively.

"Echo…are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

She smiled sadly at him, "I have to leave soon, don't I?"

Oh…it was about that. Laurence swallowed and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, he smiled just as sadly at her.

"Yes, Echo. I'm going to have to bring you to Boyd, and he'll have to take you back."

"…I won't get to see you again for awhile."

"No, Echo."

He took her hand and kissed it sweetly, holding onto it.

After dinner, he drove them back to the library. Seeing Boyd still not back, he led them inside.

"I want more pictures," she pulled at his sleeve.

"Then let's get more pictures," he murmured.

In the photo booth, he just selected the filmstrip and wallet-sized pictures, though Echo convinced him to get the 5x7's. Those he could at least scan and then make bigger pictures of.

They'd settled inside and Echo surprised him when she wrapped her arms around him and pushed closer, her mouth hard-pressed against his. When her mouth opened, her tongue slid out and tentatively touched his lips. Opening his mouth, their tongues slid together and he clutched her close to him, wanting to feel every inch of her. They were getting so into it that they didn't even notice the pictures had already been taken, and Boyd was watching them amusedly and at the same time disturbed from the entrance, having pushed aside the curtain.

Boyd stepped back, when Echo had pushed hard against Laurence and the both of them fell back through the entrance still making out.

"Have you two been behaving?" Boyd teased, though he said it with a straight face.

Echo blushed and hid her face in Laurence's neck. Laurence twitched.

"We behaved very well, thank you very much."

Both of them were winded from the fall and from the heavy kissing. Laurence cleared his throat, getting up first and then reaching down to help Echo up.

"Nice pictures," Boyd commented dryly, smirking at him as he handed Laurence the new pictures.

"Thanks," he mumbled

Laurence refrained from grumbling, taking them and handing the filmstrip to Echo, who again folded it and hid it in the bra sewn into her top. He took a hold of the other pictures, and kept in mind not to clutch onto them too tightly.

"We have to leave now, Laurence," Boyd told him quietly.

He nodded jerkily and turned to Echo. He hugged her tenderly and kissed her brow.

"I love you, Echo. I'll miss you," he kissed her on the mouth and then reluctantly let her go.

He watched them walk away, with Echo turning behind and saying, "I love you, Laurence."

His heart was clenching again, and he barely noticed the drops of tears that leaked from his eyes.

Goddamn it, was it going to hurt like this every time?

* * *

Paul pushed the cart along grumpily, looking for the milk he usually drank. He frowned when he saw it was all out, and settled for 2%. Looking around, he saw a man gaping at him. He looked behind him, expecting something weird, but the man seemed to actually be staring at him.

"You have problem, sir?" he frowned at the man.

The man audibly gulped.

"N-no. For a second, you looked like someone I knew," he stuttered.

"Sorry for the mistaken identity," Paul said, eying the jumpy man in suspicion.

"O-okay. Uh, I gotta go. Bye!"

The man hightailed it out of there, and Paul scowled after him.

And of course, Topher Brink had the luck to run into FBI agent Paul Ballard at the grocery store. Just look at his luck the past few days!

After the unfortunate meeting, Topher decided he couldn't just go shopping when the man of the hour (well, actually –_Laurence _was the man of the hour) was shopping at the same time. This called for intel gathering.

Following the agent around, he snuck around aisles, and peeked around corners, watching Paul buying microwavable foods, eggs, juice and milk, and assortment of other things. He also saw Paul grab two bars of Godiva dark chocolate. He had a feeling Laurence bullied Paul into buying them for him, knowing Laurence had a secret adoration for sweet.

Several times, Paul glanced around paranoid. Topher snorted to himself. That man was too paranoid and needed to get a life. Not everyone was watching him.

Wait. Pause.

Yeah, that was a little ironic coming from him.

And when Paul Ballard left, Topher realized he spent an hour in the grocery store watching a loser. Come on, what kind of stuff was the guy buying?!

He also realized he spent that hour doing nothing but stalking the man, and doing no shopping of his own.

Grumbling, he went back into the correct aisle began looking for cake mixes.

Started 4/20/09 –Completed 4/23/09

A/n: So, how do like them plot twists, eh? Mwahaha! I thought I was obvious last chapter, but since no one got it….(evil laughter). So again, the usual –join Dollhouse wiki, still waiting for another LaurencexEcho fic (I'm feeling lonely here), etc, etc. Last scene dedicated to an online journalist who wanted to see Topher outside of the Dollhouse and maybe meet Ballard in a grocery store, and Joss who said that it would be an arc. Oh and look at my profile for a poll I need ya'll opinions for. Aside for some LxE one-shots I'm going to do, there is a Dollhouse/HP crossover I want to do.


	8. The Sweetest Sadness in Your Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse, Echo, Laurence, or any of the characters. They are the property of Fox, Joss Whedon, Eliza Dushku, etc.  
Story: Laurence Dominic was told the Dolls couldn't think. Well, he believes otherwise with the Active Doll Echo. Now he's playing cat and mouse games. The question is, who's the cat…and who's the mouse?  
Set after episode S1.9 ("A Spy in the House of Love").  
Spoilers: Definitely, all vague now but there's specific mentions of things that happened in episodes. Major spoilers coming up. EDIT: watch for spoilers for episode "Haunted" (S1.10).  
Warnings: Violence, language, sexual situations, etc.  
Pairings: Laurence/Echo, Topher/Claire, slight Paul/Mellie, slight Paul/Echo, and slight Boyd/Claire.

A/n: Not as long as the past chapters, but longer than my usual limit at least. Not a lot to go on for this episode (missed Laurence A LOT), but I know I'll have a blast for the next one this week. I know ten is too much to ask for, so maybe up to 35 this time?

**A/n: Do **_**NOT **_**read unless you've seen episode 10. **

**Dedicated to Lady Amethiste for being number 30~**

**Happiness in Misery  
**_Chapter Eight: The Sweetest Sadness in Your Eyes_

Laurence was slumped over on the couch he had been sleeping on for the past week and a half. He hadn't seen Echo since their little trip to the beach.

He was tired. He was miserable.

And Paul Ballard was annoying the shit out of him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We can't just go barging into the Dollhouse!" Laurence hissed out angrily, his hand inching towards the gun Claire had given back to him when he'd fled.

"But –"

"But nothing! We need to be organized, not running into a den of wolves blindly. I know these people. They wouldn't hesitate to kill you. They stuffed me in the Attic, after all," Laurence said bitterly.

"What's the Attic? And they've had plenty of opportunities to take me out before, why didn't they?"

Laurence sighed in irritation, "The Attic is where they send Dolls and employees that they…no longer have need of."

"They don't honor the contracts?" Paul asked, horrified.

Laurence shrugged, "I've never seen someone released. I've been there three years, and no one's ever left the Dollhouse in that time. And I think they have plans for you."

"What kind of plans?" Paul looked edgy.

He rolled his eyes, "Does it look like I know? Why do you think I was sent to the Attic?"

Paul awkwardly looked at him, "I don't know."

"I was caught as the spy," he scowled. "DeWitt, the LA head I told you about, ordered what was practically my execution. It always hurts the first time. A regular wipe is like wiping a clean slate. A scrub is a little worse and more thorough. I went through what was basically a mind-suck, where they take everything from you and it literally is like sucking everything in your head. You're more aware than a Doll, but you never fully know who you are. It's at the tip of your tongue. You're always asking 'Who am I?', but you never have the answer to that. You've completely lost your identity into a hard drive and you're nothing more than a shell with an echo."

Paul winced, "You went through that?"

"Yes," Laurence said curtly. "And I'd rather not go through it again. Or even talk about it. So we're not going to go storm into the Dollhouse."

The other man conceded, still a little unnerved from the description of the Attic and the mind-suck. He left Laurence alone, and so the blond quickly reached for his phone and called up Claire.

"Laurence…Echo?" she guessed immediately.

"Is there any way I can see her again?"

"No, DeWitt has been keeping her in the House. I think she's planning something for Echo. Not sure what yet."

"…I miss her, Claire. She hasn't gone to the library or on any engagements, so I haven't seen her at all. Is there any way I can talk to her at least?"

There was a sigh on the other end. "You're in luck. She's coming in a minute or two for her check up. Just stay on the line."

The line went silent and then Echo's voice came on. "Hello?"

He sucked in a breath, "Echo. Sweetheart, do you remember me?"

Echo didn't answer. He closed his eyes in pain and was about to order her to give the phone back to Claire when Echo spoke again.

"…Laurence…Y-you're not here. Why?" she asked innocently, hurt in her tone.

"I want to be there, Echo. I really do. But I can't."

"I know," Echo surprised him. "But I miss you. I want you here."

"I miss you too. I want to see you again, so badly," Laurence murmured to her. "I need to hear you at least. While Claire's checking on you, can you just…keep talking? Tell me anything you want."

And he could hear the happiness in her tone as she talked to him.

* * *

"Something's missing," Echo mentioned to Boyd.

He looked sadly at her, and showed her the 5x7's he'd taken from Laurence's apartment, and had distributed between himself, Topher, and Claire.

"He's missing."

Echo stared blankly at the pictures, awareness seeping into her eyes as she stared at them.

"Where is he?" she asked him confusedly.

"He had to go away for awhile, Echo. He'll be hurt if he stays here."

She clutched the pictures to her chest, "I want to see him."

"You can't. You have to stay here for now. It's time for your check up, Echo."

Travis was thankfully off duty, and so Boyd got to bring Echo to Claire without being suspicious. He saw Claire talking to someone on the phone and when she turned and saw them, she mouthed 'Laurence' to him.

And then Echo was talking to Laurence.

He saw her staring intensely at the pictures for a long while before she started to talk, "…Laurence…Y-you're not here. Why?"

"How long until her next assignment?" Claire asked him in quiet voice.

"I don't know. DeWitt is keeping silent. She's been talking on the phone a lot though."

"Not good," Claire murmured. "We need to find out what she's up to."

"And if it has anything to do with Echo or Laurence. Don't you have her office bugged?"

"Yes, but she's all hush hush. And in code. I need to look through her messages and the recordings of her conversations to get any real idea on what she's up to. Why isn't she letting Echo go to the library?"

"Probably the same reason she's not allowed any engagements. It's making me nervous though."

"Keep an eye and ear out," Claire muttered. And then Echo was gesturing for Claire to come over, so the doctor started on her examination, trying not to listen in on Echo's conversation with Laurence.

"Goodbye, Echo. Take care," Claire smiled softly at her.

Echo was holding on tight to the pictures.

"Echo, I have to take these now. If I don't, all of us will get into big trouble," Boyd reluctantly told her.

Echo stubbornly held onto them, but then lowered her head and released the pictures to Boyd.

"When you get to your bed, you have a filmstrip of those pictures," he reminded her, and she cheered up a little.

She left and both Boyd and Claire looked unhappily at each other.

"Everyone is going to be miserable for awhile," Boyd commented.

"Even Echo. For as unaware as she sometimes is, and how happy she'll carry on through the days, there's going to be something heavy weighing down on her all the time. She'll always think that something is missing, and no matter how happy she is at the moment, that dark cloud over her will always be in the back of her mind."

Boyd heaved a big sigh, "I can't wait until this whole thing is over."

* * *

Laurence glared at the wall dedicated to the Dollhouse conspiracy.

"That man is obsessive and pathetic," he muttered.

He huffed and began rearranging some things, adding information and removing unnecessary or untrue information.

"At least get your facts right," Laurence sneered.

Once he had finished, he rolled his eyes and sat on the couch that was right in front of the neurotic mapping of Dollhouse information.

"No wonder it took him so long to get together with November…and also why he fucked up their relationship in the first place, before she came back," Laurence commented to himself, conveniently forgetting the fact that one of the reasons why Paul first messed up his relationship with November was because of his obsession with the Dollhouse and in relation Echo.

He heard the door start to unlock and he was about to greet Paul rudely, when someone else's voice interrupted him.

"Paul? Are you in here?"

Cursing silently in his head, he snuck around until he reached a closet and hid in it. He had the perfect view of the living room. In fact, he had a perfect view of November.

She looked like a lost puppy, staring around the apartment and looking around for the FBI agent. She walked around awhile, before sighing and then leaving. He was about to get out when his phone rang. He saw who it was and anxiously answered it.

"Boyd."

"Echo's on assignment."

He stiffened up, not sure whether he felt excited at seeing her or disgruntled at the prospect of Echo being with someone.

"For who and for what?"

"DeWitt's been keeping Echo in check in the House, because she's been planning on engaging Echo for her just recently deceased friend."

"Everlasting life, huh?" he sneered.

"It's temporary, she says. It's only going to last for as long as Echo solves the murder."

"DeWitt actually has friends?" Laurence pursed his lips. "Never mind that. So her friend was murdered and now she's sent Echo's body out, rented it to her friend for a little joyride. Where the hell is Echo?"

"I'll pick you up and drop you off there."

"Get me a sniper rifle."

"Alright. See you in a little bit."

He hung up at the same time the door to the closet opened. Paul looked inside confusedly.

"What are you doing in the closet?"

"Your girlfriend broke in. I had to hide," he deadpanned.

"Mellie didn't break in. I gave her a key," Paul muttered. "And what's this about a sniper rifle?"

"I have a lead on the Dollhouse," Laurence half-lied. "I'm going to be gone for awhile to check it out."

"Well, I'll come with you," Paul started getting excited.

"No, you have to stay here and interact with November," Laurence hid his annoyance and worry.

"But –"

"If the Dollhouse finds out anything suspicious is going on with you, they can find out I'm here or start putting heavier surveillance on you."

Paul grumbled but gave in. Laurence sighed mentally and started packing his clothes.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"A week at most."

Laurence awkwardly clapped his hand against Paul's shoulder. He sighed aloud this time.

"Take care, Ballard. Novem –…Mellie is still a person somewhere inside."

Wincing, Laurence left and waited outside. Glancing longingly at the sleek black Corvette he'd stolen, he wished he could've just ridden it there. He'd even switched the license plates.

* * *

He watched Echo outside her window, talking on the phone and knowing it was probably Adelle she was talking to. The scope of the sniper rifle helped to zoom in on her, and he'd wished he could be right there beside her. Unfortunately, Echo wasn't Echo right then, it was Adelle's friend. And Margaret would report his presence to Adelle.

At least, if he had to take a shot, it could be blamed on Alpha.

And where the hell was Travis anyway? At least Boyd could be counted on to stick close and keep an eye on Echo.

The days passed by and there were times he got twitchy hands on his rifle. For one, Adelle's friend had gotten a little too close to her widowed husband with Echo's body. And the jerk had the nerve to drag Echo's body out roughly by the arm.

And then he saw Echo riding beautifully on King's Ramsey in the night, forgetting for a moment it was Margaret, before remembering and wondering if Echo would like horse riding lessons.

He followed her into the stables, watching as she'd unsaddled the horse and almost shot at the dark person who had snuck up on the both of them. It turned out to be Nicolas, Margaret's son, and he'd figured out who was really Echo.

And then Jack, Margaret's husband, attacked them after that pitiable confession of Nicolas' and the fact that the horses had been doped up. Of course, his first instinct was to shoot Jack because he was too close to hurting Echo, and Laurence would never allow that.

But on second thought, Jack had no idea of the horses being doped up. And Boyd had told him the drug was what had poisoned Margaret and had killed her. So he can't have killed her.

And that left…

Snarling, he followed after the running trio from a distance, and using the athletic prowess he'd been trained with caught up and then quickly climbed up into his tree he'd been using to spy on Margaret/Echo.

He didn't have a good angle. And then it got worse when Jack broke into the room and all three began fighting. No clear shot, and that meant he could be too late to save Echo. Closing his eyes, he resigned himself. He wasn't going to leave Echo to fend for herself, especially when she wasn't even in control of her body.

Jack was knocked out and he took that opportunity to swing through the window and crash into the room. Both mother and son looked over to him, confusion clouding their faces, before Laurence swung the rifle strap off his neck and use the butt of it to quickly knock Nicolas out. Breathing heavily from his little stunt, he glared over at Margaret.

"You better take care of that body," Laurence growled out.

Margaret smiled slowly, "You're in love with this girl, aren't you?"

"Yes," he said firmly, without hesitation.

"She loves you too, you know. I can hear her quietly in the back of my mind, whispering and calling out for you," she laughed lightly, giving him a reassuring look he didn't understand.

Jack groaned and he took that as his cue to ditch the area. He looked back longingly at Echo before retreating.

Strangely enough, when Margaret was taken back and wiped, she didn't mention him at all. He supposed that was what the reassuring look she gave him was for.

He tiredly entered Paul's apartment, stiffening when he heard November in the bedroom and Paul's shower running. He guessed that November was walking around idly in the room, and Paul was taking a shower after their activities.

Laurence blanched at the thought in his mind.

Hiding in the closet again, he heard November ask Paul if he had found any clients of the Dollhouse.

"Yeah. One," came Paul's pessimistic voice.

He allowed himself to feel a bit of pity for the man.

* * *

When November finally left, and Paul was alone and staring angrily at the Dollhouse map, Laurence finally emerged from his hiding spot, scaring the crap out of him. When Paul saw who it was, he went back to brooding.

"Oh. When did you get back?"

"Not too long ago."

"You fixed my map."

Laurence shrugged, tossing his bag to the side of the couch he usually slept on.

"You had things wrong, and some things needed adjustment. I added things too."

Paul heaved a huge sigh, glaring in front of him. Laurence plopped down beside him.

"You aren't a client of the Dollhouse."

Paul snorted. "Of course I am. Mellie –_November _isthe Doll I've basically hired for my needs.I just had sex with her, knowing she was a fucking Doll."

Laurence did his typical response. He slapped Paul upside the head.

"Don't be a moron. You didn't contact the Dollhouse and went ahead and hired November. They sent her to you and tricked you. And yes, you have to keep up the charade. But if you don't, you'll be killed and the Dollhouse will never be brought down. A client is willing in every way. Reluctantly willing doesn't count."

"Should I really listen to that? You did work with them, and your judgments would be jaded," Paul replied dryly, though he seemed to sound better.

"Take it as you will," he shrugged.

"Yeah…maybe I will…"

* * *

Topher began wiping Margaret from Echo's body, and he looked away from the rare moment Adelle shared some tears, holding onto her friend's hand. And then Adelle left and he was left alone with Echo.

"Did I fall asleep?" Echo asked innocently.

"Only for a little while," Topher murmured, taking out what he'd hidden from Adelle.

Handing them to Echo, he watched as awareness flickered into her eyes.

"Do you remember this man, Echo?" he asked anxiously.

"Laurence," she answered softly, hands cradling the photos as she gazed softly at the images.

"That's right. He saved you again."

She looked at him imploringly.

"No, Echo. He's not here."

Her hands tightened slightly around the photos, and a couple drops of tears fell from her eyes.

Started 4/24/09 –Completed 4/27/09

A/n: Working on that Doll!Laurence one-shot I promised allison lightning. So again, the usual –join Dollhouse wiki, still waiting for another LaurencexEcho fic (I'm feeling lonely here), etc, etc (haha, I copied and pasted that). Don't forget to vote on my poll.

On another note…Ty Murray survived another round of Dancing with the Stars! Yay! I like him so much because he looks like a nicer version of our dear Laurence. Vote for him tonight!

And watch this week's episode!!! Online viewing is best, unless you're a Nielsen household. Then watch it live _**and **_online.


	9. The Unforgiven

Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse, Echo, Laurence, or any of the characters. They are the property of Fox, Joss Whedon, Eliza Dushku, etc.  
Story: Laurence Dominic was told the Dolls couldn't think. Well, he believes otherwise with the Active Doll Echo. Now he's playing cat and mouse games. The question is, who's the cat…and who's the mouse?  
Set after episode S1.10 ("Haunted").  
Spoilers: Definitely, all vague now but there's specific mentions of things that happened in episodes. Major spoilers coming up. EDIT: watch for spoilers for episode "Briar Rose" (S1.11).  
Warnings: Violence, language, sexual situations, etc.  
Pairings: Laurence/Echo, Topher/Claire, slight Paul/Mellie, slight Paul/Echo, and slight Boyd/Claire.

A/n: Poll's still up, people, so go vote. I still miss Laurence, disappointed not to see him or the Attic in the last episode, still feeling disturbed from the Laurence tease I did get, and can't wait until the next episode. Oh and if you haven't checked it out already, I have another Laurence/Echo fic out called Sins and Prayers. Stop by and leave a review, eh? So…to 40 this time?

**A/n: Do **_**NOT **_**read unless you've seen episode 11. **

**Happiness in Misery  
**_Chapter Nine: The Unforgiven_

"_The horses were doped?"_

"_That's what the results say. I'll have to report it to DeWitt as soon as I'm done talking with you. Um…Topher asked for an Active for some kind of test. I signed off on it. Should I have?"_

"_Oh, it's that time of the year, huh?"_

"_What do you mean, Laurence?"_

"_It's fine. Every year at this date, I always sign off on his request. It's his birthday."_

"_His birthday…what does he need an Active for?"_

"_The usual geek crap. He goes around acting like a kid with whatever available Active, and just programs them to be his best friend for the day. Last year it was Echo, and the year before that was Victor."_

"_I see."_

"_Do me a favor, Boyd. In my office, well your office now, there's a wrapped box in the closet. Hand it to Topher."_

"_You got him a present…?"_

"_If you're grinning, I'll come there and shoot you myself…and yes, I got him a present."_

"You really don't have to listen to every conversation," Boyd commented dryly, watching Claire listen to the conversation he had with Laurence not too long ago.

"Oh, but it's very interesting. Ohh! Is that the present Laurence got for Topher? Wonder what it is," she grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes, "We're not opening it. Laurence would kill us both."

"Right, right," she agreed.

"Did you get something for Topher?" he asked her curiously.

She sneered, "Of course not. I hate him."

"Then what's that gift-wrapped box at your feet?"

She coughed, sliding it back more behind her.

"It's nothing."

"Mmhm, sure. I'm just going to deliver this now."

* * *

"Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head!" Laurence sang loudly.

"What…the fucking hell?" Paul walked in, watching incredulously as Laurence was sprawled all over his couch, more than a couple cans of beer next to him on the ground.

And blasting Sugarcult's _Pretty Girl_, and singing along with it.

"It's the way! That he makes you feel.  
It's the way! That he kisses you.  
It's the way! That he makes you fall in love," Laurence ignored him.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked tentatively, inching close but not too close.

Laurence paused the CD player and glared at him.

"Fuck no. I'm miserable, depressed, and lonely."

"Huh. Good point. I think I feel the same way."

"You have November, jackass."

Paul sighed and refused to comment.

"This matches my mood too well."

Laurence snorted, swigging a drink from a newly opened can, missing and splashing most of it on his face and neck.

"Matches my mood more than yours, buddy," Laurence grunted.

"Press play," Paul huffed.

The song started playing again, and then both of them started singing morosely.

"She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head!"

Paul sighed and opened a can of beer himself.

* * *

"You son of a bitch," Paul muttered, glaring at the little souvenirs he'd confiscated.

He'd been fishing around for something he could use against the guy, something he could tease back with. Instead, he found pictures of him and Caroline.

He glared at the dead to the world Laurence, contentedly lying askew on the couch. He aimed a kick to the man's side.

Laurence caught it without even opening his eyes.

"Nice try, Ballard. Drunk, sober, hangover, I can kick your ass any day."

Paul threw his wallet at him, "I didn't know you knew Caroline _personally_."

Laurence's eyes shot opened and he sat up abruptly, glaring at Paul and grabbing onto his wallet possessively.

"It's none of your fucking business! And no…I don't…really know _Caroline_. I know Echo," Laurence sneered, hiding his defensiveness. He didn't need to explain himself to the likes of Ballard.

Paul threw a punch and Laurence blocked it with one arm, twisting quickly and doing a rapid snap kick to Paul's chest. Paul was knocked back into his wall, next to his Dollhouse information map and nearly rattling it right off the wall. He pushed himself off the wall and jabbed a left punch to Laurence, who leaped back and quickly flipped himself behind the couch.

Paul followed and delivered a punch to Laurence's shoulder, which threw the blond off balance. Laurence was quick to regain himself, and answered back with a roundhouse kick that made Paul fly backwards.

Abruptly, Laurence just sniffed and went to sit on the couch, opening another can of beer and glaring forwards.

"What the fuck?! What the hell are you doing?!"

Laurence shrugged, "I'm too depressed to even work up any care to beat the shit out of you."

"You're no better than them," Paul spat out.

"Of course not. I worked for them. It rubbed off on me, though I'm sure it's probably mostly all me," Laurence said sarcastically. "That being said, Echo means more to me than anything. Don't ever insinuate anything less. I love her."

Paul was still steaming, but a leak of curiosity was in the man's eyes. He slowly moved to sit near Laurence, but stayed far from reach.

"How isn't it anything like using her? You're living a fantasy, aren't you? Doesn't that make you just another client?"

Too tired and depressed to do anything more than throw barbs at Paul, and even then he just didn't feel like it, Laurence just tried to explain his side of the story.

"I would never hurt her. I would have never even approached her like this, if it weren't for the fact that she's become so aware that she's actively, subtly though, pursuing me. And I…I wanted her just as much. I'm not a client. God, it's been too complicated and confusing for me to just be like them. I actually care about her, and God forbid, she's not just a fantasy. She's more than that. I told you, I love her."

"Had it…always been like this? I mean, how long has this been going on?" Paul said, not noticing the slight hint of jealousy in his voice. Laurence did, but he ignored it.

"Not really all that long. It all started three months after the Alpha incident –"

"Who's Alpha?"

Laurence sighed, "A rogue Active who escaped and killed several Dolls and employees. Probably the same one that sent you the photo of Echo and the tape. Not the same one who reprogrammed the Dolls though, to talk to you. Anyways, three months after that, was the second real interaction I had with Echo. The first one had been exactly after Alpha's murder spree and escape. She had been left alive and I'd found her as I'd headed the team to search through the House and looked for Alpha. She was confused and terrified, and kept saying they wouldn't wake up.

"That had been the first time I'd taken any real notice of her. Before, I'd seen her around and watched her. I held no interest other than that. I hated Dolls back then. I couldn't understand how _anyone _would willingly erase themselves and I hated how the Dolls acted. It creeped me out, but the truth also was that it made me feel terrible inside about the business. The way the Dolls acted in their blank slates reminded me of how wrong the Dollhouse was, and that even if I was undercover I was still a part of them. Still, I think even then, Echo drew me to her. I didn't understand why, but she more than the others held my attention.

"The three months passed by without anything wrong, though I'm aware now that I did keep a close eye on Echo. I thought it was because of the Alpha episode, but I think now that I was slowly becoming aware of my attraction to her. Unconscious as that was. And then after the usual engagement with Matt Lauer, Echo was hired to be a hostage and kidnapping negotiator by Gabriel Crestejo, becoming Ellie Penn. That went wrong, but we'd decided that Echo could keep being Ellie and rescue Crestejo's daughter. We took her handler aside and I took his place briefly, going in with her as she saved the girl. I admired that. And though at the time I was completely disgusted with the Dolls, I couldn't help thinking she'd done a good job.

"After that, it kept snowballing. I fucked up on a job. Richard Connell, which was an alias anyway, hired Echo to have sex with her and for her to be the perfect outdoors woman. Bastard ended up being a psychopath and tried to hunt Echo in some kind of sick game where she had to run and survive to be worthy of her life. As Jenny, she was able to survive and killed him. But uncomfortable with Echo as I was, because looking back I started feeling oddly around her even more then and mistook it as being completely of fear of another Alpha, I practically harassed her when she got back. I don't think she completely understood what I was talking about, but by then she was aware enough to know I wasn't being kind.

"God, you have no idea how loud alarm bells rang in my head in the next important engagement Echo had. She was hired by Bill Zarella, friend of DeWitt, to become best friend and bodyguard to the pop star Reyna Russell from an obsessed fan. She became Jordan, but she'd in my eyes gone off-task. Another Active we'd sent in was kidnapped by the fan, and Echo ended up endangering Reyna to save the Active and stop the fan. The pop star was suicidal so in the end, Echo had basically stepped out of the box and saved Reyna not just from the fan, but herself. She went out of the parameters we gave her, and did better. It terrified the shit out of me, and I was seeing another Alpha, as far as I was concerned.

"The next really important engagement was where she'd become Taffy, an expert safecracker to help steal a priceless artifact. Somehow, Alpha had hacked into our phones lines and had done a remote wiping on Echo, turning her useless and into her Doll state. For all that I was worried about another Alpha, right then I was actually worried about her and how'd she handle the harsh environment she was stuck with. I…didn't want anything bad to happen. I'd wanted her to come back unharmed.

"Senator Boxbaum came to us to hire an Active to become essentially a 'true believer' to infiltrate a suspicious religious cult. We'd made Echo blind and put cameras into her eyes, which I was worried about but I'd pushed that feeling far into my mind to be ignored. By that time, she had made me completely paranoid about a second coming of Alpha, but at the same time I was starting to feel something for her. I didn't understand those feelings, so I freaked out by the end of the mission. I denied a request to retrieve Echo when the trouble really started, and made a split-second decision on rash feelings to fly over there. That was the first time I'd ever tried to kill her, I'd left her to die in a burning building after knocking her out. When my head cleared on the way back on the place, I knew I'd made a mistake. I felt so goddamn horrible that I was practically praying for Boyd to do another of his miracles and save her. I could _feel_ her eyes boring into me after they'd fixed her sight, which made me feel even worse about it as it was."

Laurence wiped a hand down his face before he continued, Paul listening intently and with fascination.

"After that, it was just a mess of stares and feelings, and then one day she'd followed me down to the shooting range," and then Laurence began explaining how that was the start of a relationship really forming between the two, ending with how he was gone that week because he'd gone to watch over Echo as Margaret Bashford had taken over her body.

"I don't how to reply to that," Paul muttered.

"Good. Now leave me alone to wallow in my misery," Laurence snapped, finishing off the beer he'd opened at the beginning of the conversation and starting on another one.

Paul stared at his wall, eyes narrowing when he caught something. Standing up quickly, Paul walked closer.

"Steven Kepler."

"What?" Laurence looked at him confused.

"This man. You put him near the Dollhouse foundation. It says he helped built the Dollhouse."

"Oh. That. Him…He basically designed the systems that make the Dollhouse almost self-sufficient."

"Can he take me into the Dollhouse?"

"Probably," Laurence tiredly answered, knowing where this was going.

"So –"

"Look, if you really want to go, why don't you just follow November?"

Paul looked hesitant, "And how will I do that?"

Laurence studied him considerably before mentally shrugging and giving in. It was the man's funeral.

"Break up with her. Crush her heart and send it packing back to the Dollhouse."

* * *

Laurence settled himself into the closet, taking out his phone and starting up Tetris. Listening with one ear, he played his game as Paul practically tore November apart with his words.

She left upset, and Laurence had a feeling she felt like jumping off a bridge.

Leaving his hiding spot, he snapped his phone closed and looked disdainfully at Paul.

"Such cruel words," he sneered. "What _did_ she do to deserve such brutality?"

Paul glared at him, but didn't reply, feeling like he'd deserved the words.

Laurence sighed and cut him some slack, "Good luck, Ballard. Get out of my face and hurry up and follow her. Stay at least 5 minutes behind the black van you're supposed to be following."

"I know, I know!" Paul grouched, grabbing his jacket and leaving him in the semi-empty apartment.

Half an hour later, he's getting a call from Topher.

"Laurence, DeWitt wants to imprint you into Victor," the brunet immediately said.

"Shit, what? Why?"

"Alpha, we _think_ it was Alpha, sent you a flashdrive. She wants to find out what's in it. We thought it was NSA, but right now, Alpha seems more likely and in the front of our minds."

"Okay. What can you do? There has to be something. Isn't there like a copy you made of me?"

"Well, there's residue from the reloading into your brain thing in the computer. I can take whatever's left, take the annual employee MRI brain images from your old files, and reconstruct a temporary imprint."

"You go do that…and Echo?" Laurence softened his tone.

"I sent her out on an engagement to help an abused girl. She's on her way back. I called you earlier and you answered, but you were mumbling and I couldn't understand what you were saying."

Laurence grimaced, but he was proud of his girl. "I was getting pissed drunk and then I was held up by Ballard. I think I might need to get drunk again, knowing I just missed a chance to see her."

"…Thanks for the gift."

"…You're welcome."

The call ended, only for Topher to call back two hours later.

"What is it this time, Topher?"

When Topher replied, there was utter panic in it.

"Laurence, it really is Alpha! He was trying to contact you. Your imprint got us the password –"

"The Greek letter for Alpha right?"

"Uh…yeah. Huh," his interruption made Topher pause and he was able to calm down a little. "It was basically him sending you photos and information. A body was found in Tucson. We're sending Sierra over to analyze the body. Um, do you have any idea why Alpha would be sending you things? Even your imprint thought it was Alpha, after Dewitt grilled you about the NSA contacting you and you'd said it wasn't them."

"…Good question…I'm going to have to think about that. I'm not sure," Laurence frowned to himself, pushing aside a box on a table and sitting himself on it.

Topher was quiet on the other side.

"Topher, are you alright?"

"It was…a little disturbing seeing you in Victor," Topher said suddenly in a quiet voice. "You were angry. You knew your body was in the Attic, or at least supposed to be. You hated being in Victor's body. And you were screaming so horribly…"

"It's okay, Topher," Laurence awkwardly soothed. "I'm right here. I'm fine. Miserable, but fine."

"Yeah…yeah. You're right. Um, I'll call you back if there's anything else. See ya, Dom."

Laurence hung up and sighed.

* * *

"Okay, Ballard, why aren't you back yet?" Laurence scowled into the phone when Paul called him later that night.

"I followed Mellie. I found the building. I even went inside, rode their elevators and everything. But I was in the wrong building. I went to Loomis, and I had her search for Steven Kepler. I found him too and I'm taking him with me. We're going to the Dollhouse right now."

"No. No, no, no! You're only supposed to observe from the outside!" Laurence shouted into the phone.

"Calm down. Just tell me who's the other spy. Maybe I can convince them to help me."

"I won't tell you who the other spy is," he hissed.

"Fine then. I'm still going in."

"Damn it, just let me call them and warn them you're planning a half-assed infiltration."

"Go ahead!"

"Fine! I will!"

Laurence angrily hung up and immediately called Claire.

"H-hello?" she shakily answered the phone.

"Claire…are you okay?" he asked first, noticing her unnerved demeanor.

"I'm fine. Just a little rattled from…your imprint."

"Oh. I see," he awkwardly said. "Um, look, the stupid idiot is going to infiltrate the Dollhouse tonight and try to save Echo." He definitely frowned at that, clenching his hands into fists angrily, before shoving a hand into his pocket to find his wallet and find comfort in clutching onto it.

"What? Who?" Claire asked, more calmer.

"Ballard."

She huffed in irritation, "Fine then. I'll just warn Boyd about it. He'll take care of it. Hopefully, he can convince Ballard to just leave."

"That'll be a miracle. Ballard's stubborn as hell," Laurence rolled his eyes. "Look, he has Steven Kepler with him. The agoraphobic architect that helped build the Dollhouse. Watch out for him too."

"…Just a question, but where the hell did you learn about Kepler?"

"A contact."

"…A contact?"

"I have contacts everywhere."

"Where the hell don't you have a contact?!"

"That's classified."

"O…kay…"

She hung up on him, and he did the same with a smirk.

* * *

It was getting late, and no one had called him. Neither Topher, Paul, or Claire. He was actually getting worried.

Then his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered hurriedly.

"Laurence."

"Boyd, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you from least worse to worse. I might be able to get through it this way. Topher's been tasered by Ballard. Didn't recognize the FBI agent at first, and it was too late when he finally did."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine now. Recuperating on a medbay bed. Wasn't too bad, and he was tased away from his heart. The area's a little burned, but it'll heal. No permanent damage."

"That's good. Ballard? And where's Claire? She's usually the one updating me."

"She's…a little out of it at the moment. Which I'll go into later because I know you'll panic and stop me. Ballard's been captured. He's with DeWitt right now."

"That idiot! I told him!"

"…Laurence, brace yourself. Steven Kepler is dead. The body in the photos and article sent to you was identified by Sierra as Kepler. The man Ballard brought with him was only pretending to be Kepler."

"Alpha," Laurence breathed out horrified.

"Claire had a run in with him. Alpha sliced up Victor's face, and traumatized Claire. She's fine, wasn't hurt, but she won't speak to anyone or even do anything other than curl into a ball at her desk. She's been unresponsive since then.

"Laurence, Alpha's taken Echo."

He was silent.

"Laurence?"

He screamed and threw his phone at the wall, flying into a rage and destroying the apartment, boxes overturned and everything thrown and tossed everywhere. He took out his anger, ignoring Boyd's panicked voice still calling out from his phone and the hot tears that was blurring his vision.

Started 4/28/09 –Completed 5/3/09

Sanestar: Did you win? Nope, sorry! Lol, did you know you have your private message feature disabled? And shared/shed, same differences. Laurence would mock Paul about map. Because it _is _a life-sized wall of crazy.

A/n: This chapter was kind of information heavy, eh? And dialogue heavy. But I always knew I wanted to go back and explore the episodes before "Man on the Street." I didn't want to leave things out or anything. I wanted to make sure I covered Laurence and Echo before they were really thrown together in my universe.

So again, the usual –join Dollhouse wiki, still waiting for another LaurencexEcho fic (I'm feeling lonely here), etc, etc (haha, I copied and pasted that _again_). Ty survived last week! Again! So happy! Vote for him this week! Hehehe. His number is 1-800-86834-08, call after the Monday show at 8/7 central for half an hour. Yes, I'm weird.


	10. Saints of Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse, Echo, Laurence, or any of the characters. They are the property of Fox, Joss Whedon, Eliza Dushku, etc.  
Story: Laurence Dominic was told the Dolls couldn't think. Well, he believes otherwise with the Active Doll Echo. Now he's playing cat and mouse games. The question is, who's the cat…and who's the mouse?  
Set after episode S1.11 ("Briar Rose").  
Spoilers: Definitely, all vague now but there's specific mentions of things that happened in episodes. Major spoilers coming up. EDIT: watch for spoilers for episode "Omega" (S1.12).  
Warnings: Violence, language, sexual situations, etc.  
Pairings: Laurence/Echo, Topher/Claire, slight Paul/Mellie, slight Paul/Echo, and slight Boyd/Claire.

A/n: Sorry this took so long. I wanted to wait until seeing Omega first, so that the episode wouldn't screw with any scenes I'd already planned on writing and make me rewrite (luckily it didn't, but I still waited anyway). Then I had to figure out how to put the episode into here (I had ideas, but it's still hard putting it down). Poll's still up, people, so go vote. I still miss Laurence, but the finale was insane. I loved it. It made my brain explode. Oh and if you haven't checked it out already, I have another Laurence/Echo fic out called Sins and Prayers. Stop by and leave a review, eh? So…to 45 or maybe even 50 this time?

**A/n: Do **_**NOT **_**read unless you've seen episode 12. It's Mmmmmmmm fooor aaaaaaa reeeeeeassssssssssonnnnn!!! (cue: it's M for a reason)**

**Happiness in Misery**_  
Chapter Ten: Saints of Anger_

_She was kissing a stranger. Everything in her told her to relax, but inside Echo was screaming at herself. _

_A picture of a more familiar blond flitted through her brain. __**Laurence**__, her mind whispered. But even as she tried to grasp onto him, her body relaxed against this strange man who she felt conflicted about._

_She couldn't stop herself any more than she could stop herself from remembering the one man she couldn't truly forget._

After his little release, Laurence lay on the floor in the middle of the disaster he'd created, his mind completely blank. When his phone rang, he crawled over to it slowly, vaguely amazed it'd survived, and answered it as he curled into a ball on his side.

"Hello?" he answered hollowly.

"Are…you okay now, Laurence?"

"No."

"…It looks like DeWitt is considering sending me out with Ballard to look for Echo's location. I'm supposing on a guess that we'll be searching into Alpha's identity first. And also Laurence…her GPS tag was removed."

Laurence paused before awareness began creeping into his mind and he quickly grabbed a hold of it, desperate for any composure he could hold onto.

"Fine. Give me a report if you find out anything," Laurence barked out coldly, ignoring the tremble that went through his body at the mention of losing their best direction to finding Echo.

Boyd paused on the line, glad that Laurence seemed to be composed now.

"Understood, sir. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take care of some things and then I'm going to save Echo," Laurence felt his mouth automatically sneer.

He hung up abruptly and went to his bag, grabbing a clean set of clothing, one of his usual suits that he had stopped wearing in favor of casual clothing, and then went to shower. Under the spray of the hot water, water he'd turned up so high he could feel it burning his skin, he formulated his thoughts and started to plan.

Alpha was a dead Doll.

The water beat angrily against the top of his head and his upper back, as he hunched against the wall and under the showerhead. Clenching his hands, he finished up and then stood in front of the mirror. He stared at himself. He hadn't realized how much like shit he looked like, only slightly improved from the shower.

He hadn't taken care of himself for days since he'd last seen Echo, who had only really been Margaret Bashford.

His eyes were bloodshot, he had bags under his eyes, his hair was unkempt, and he had a five o'clock shadow. Frowning to himself he went to quickly set himself right, efficiently and uncaringly shaving and fixing his hair. He felt robotic, moving unfeelingly and working on himself in a mechanical manner.

But then again, he intended to go about this entirely as efficiently as he aimed to, in the same cold approach he was known for.

He slipped into his suit, took his brown Oakley shades from his bag, jammed it onto the bridge of his nose, and he strode coolly out of the apartment.

* * *

"Laurence, you're back. What the hell happened? Why'd you call about not being able to talk to us for awhile?" fellow NSA agent, Johnny Cobbs, asked him incredulously as he walked into NSA Headquarters.

"I'm busy, Cobbs. Don't bother me," he snapped at him and strode past the man to head to his own office. Hidden and secure, he swiped his card and entered.

He was out of ammo. The sniper rifle he'd borrowed off of Boyd was Dollhouse property and had to be returned. He needed one, so he had to gather his equipment before launching an attack on Alpha.

Finding his extra cartridges in his weapon case, he also found his personal sniper rifle. Thinking back, he probably should've worn a bullet proof vest and his field uniform, but he didn't have time, and those were left behind in the Dollhouse anyway.

He slipped out as suddenly as he had come in.

Meanwhile, in the Dollhouse…

"Claire."

She was still huddling next to her desk, and Topher was sure she probably didn't even hear him. He remembered she had pointed Victor out to them before retreating to her desk and that brief, uncomfortable, sort of talk she had with him, but now she was unreachable.

Coming closer, he tentatively laid a hand on her shoulder and she flinched back violently.

"Shh, it's alright. It's me. Topher," he tried to soothe her, ignoring the slight ache to his chest. Damn it if he didn't get Ballard back for that. He should've thrown eggs at the FBI agent back at the store, and blame the whole incident on him.

She slipped her arms around his neck, and sobbed into his shoulder. He froze, even though he'd automatically wrapped his own arms around her.

She wasn't supposed to let him comfort her.

She was supposed to hate him.

Afterwards, Topher hesitantly left her behind for her to get herself ready to start working on Victor. He went to do his own self-appointed task of searching through the wedges, trying to see what Alpha had taken. He paused and narrowed his eyes. All of Echo's imprints were gone. Everything they'd ever imprinted on her, gone.

"Shit," he muttered.

He resigned himself to going to Adelle and reporting the missing wedges. It took awhile before they're in his imprint room, and then he was imprinting Sierra and November to help out, watching in snide enjoyment at Paul's reaction to everything –specifically to November.

* * *

"Laurence, we just came back from meeting one of Alpha's victims…before he became a Doll. She was held and tortured at a factory," Boyd gave him the location in San Pedro, Industrial Road 7-18, and he made a suicidal turn and went the opposite way he was moving, breaking several laws, speeding, and running several red lights.

"He also has Echo's original personality…Caroline's. The backup is destroyed, so he has the one and only original copy. He also took all of the imprints that were used on Echo. Alpha was originally a man named –"

"Karl William Craft. I know. Rossum first started its neurological work and decided to experiment on prisoners. Something goes wrong, they won't be missed."

"That was the gist of what I was understanding from Miss DeWitt. Topher's off recycling through the backup memory of Echo's imprints on his computer, trying to find out which one Alpha is imprinting her with."

"All of them," Laurence clenched his jaw.

"What?" Boyd asked alarmed.

"He wants her to ascend, to be like him. He wants to create Echo into an amalgam of all her imprints like he's become. Probably inserted the imprint Crystal into her to make her come more willingly with him…"

"Laurence, Claire was freaked out by your imprint when he said whiskey. She played it off as if you wanted a drink," Boyd admitted, something that's been bothering him for awhile.

Laurence sighed, "You're new, Boyd. Claire Saunders isn't really Claire Saunders. She'd been a Doll, codenamed Whiskey. She must've instinctively reacted to my…imprint calling her that. The old Dr. Saunders was an old man that was killed when Alpha first escaped. We made Whiskey into Claire by imprinting her with the doctor's skills, programming her name to be familiar with the rest of the Dolls, and letting her be."

"I see…"

"I'm here. I'll move in already."

"We'll come meet you there."

He parked his car, adjusted his strap and held his sniper rifle steady in his hands. Calmly treading through the factory, he finally found them.

"Who are you?" he heard.

"I'm Echo."

He was close, and he peered around the corner at a surreal sight. Echo was facing who he knew was someone hosting Caroline's personality.

"And who is that?" Caroline asked.

"She's nobody. I'm just the porch light. Waiting for you."

'_Not true,' _he thought. _'You're Echo. You're my girl.'_

"You have to put me back," Caroline said.

He saw the flash of hope cross Echo's face, and he clenched his hands around the rifle.

"You have to put me back in that wedge. We need to get Wendy back in to her body."

"Why do you have to go back into the wedge? Why don't you…come home?" Something was just stabbing at him repeatedly as he listened.

"I did sign a contract." Those contracts were bullshit anyway…

"I have thirty-eight brains? Not one of them thinks you can sign a contract to be a slave. Especially now that we have a black president." Smart girl. And he was right, Alpha did a controlled composite event on her.

"We have a black president? Okay, I am missing _everything_."

He watched Caroline smile and then a bullet suddenly pierced through her throat. Blood gurgled through her mouth and the hole in her throat, as her fingers went up to lightly touch it in shock. She fell forward into Echo's arms, dying.

He tensed, seeing Alpha holding a handgun to Caroline's wedge.

"Do what I say or I'll blow your brain out."

Laurence crept closer as Alpha forced Echo into his Frankenstein of a bastardized version of an imprint chair.

"What are you going to do? Wipe me?"

Like hell that'll happen. He'd kill the psychopathic Doll first. Which was exactly what he was aiming to do, as he lifted the sniper rifle in his hands and leveled the scope to his eye.

"You wish. I'm going to put her in you –then I'm going to kill you."

Sick fuck. Laurence always knew there was something wrong with Alpha. He remembered back when the insane Doll was still in the House, he went around having a bad feeling about him. He'd watched Alpha on several occasions, and it wasn't until Echo came in that he really became alarmed. He'd seen the way Alpha watched her (hell, he wasn't supposed to be watching Echo at all), noticed that Alpha had unnaturally stalked and kept tabs on Echo. It wasn't until he saw Alpha kiss Echo, when both of them were still in the tabula rasa state, that he was troubled. It was only as a favor to Blevins that he hadn't reported it.

He should have.

"It's a little elaborate. Why don't you just shoot me and the damn wedge? Every time you run this thing, you gotta be leaving a carbon footprint the size of a Yeti."

"I'm not gonna shoot the wedge. I'm going to keep the wedge. And I'm going to use the wedge. And I'll grab Wendys and Staceys and Beckeys all over this great nation. And every one of them will be Caroline. And every one of them will get carved up and their throat cut. Until I get bored."

That statement made Echo pause and look like she was remembering something, a shocked recognition passing through her eyes.

"You like knives…and scissors. You like to cut, don't you?"

Alpha started walking closer, meeting her eyes and starting to smile psychotically.

"Whiskey…You cut up that poor girl because of me –"

"For you! FOR YOU!"

And Alpha's obsession was going too far in his mind, never mind the jealousy he was steadfastly ignoring. He was quite aware of what probably went on before he'd showed up and Echo had started becoming defiant. He knew later he was going to vent on something while his mind was running scenarios of Echo and Alpha kissing heatedly without care, unlike himself. And he'll definitely remember the attention Alpha devoted to Echo when they were both in the House, and his own uneasiness seeing the two together.

Hell, had he been unknowingly attracted to Echo even then?

"Hey! Don't even try it! And don't hand me any more of this crap about you being some ascended being. To ascend to anything? At minimum, you can't cut up women."

"Lay back in the chair!"

"You lay back in the chair! I'm done laying back in the chair! I am ready to rinse and _spit_!"

"You've got some really sassy imprints, young lady."

Echo got up from the imprint chair.

"Hey! I'll shoot it! I'll blast the wedge!"

"So blast it. What's stopping you? Edward Scissor Pud?"

"I'm not fooling! He's not kidding! We're not bluffing! I'm bluffing. But the rest of us mean business!"

Laurence paused at that. Yeah, crazy. All 48 of the imprints in Alpha was making the Doll even more unstable and dangerous.

"I said shoot it! I don't care!"

"Yeah? Well, she might!"

"She won't know. She's me. And we're both coming to get ya."

Echo started stalking towards Alpha, and the male Doll began panicking, his movements jerky. Alpha was wavering, the gun going back and forth between the wedge and Echo. Then Alpha seemed to have made up his mind and pointed the gun at Echo, about to shoot. Laurence didn't give him that chance. He shot first.

Alpha violently jerked back, falling to the ground. Laurence kept his gun up, but revealed himself and steadily headed to Echo. She didn't seem wary of him at all, so he took that as a good sign. Once he was right next to her, he slightly lowered his gun and looked at her in relief.

She decked him. Hard.

"That's for trying to kill me. Twice, Laurence," she said calmly. But she didn't look angry. She even seemed vaguely amused.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, inwardly wincing.

She crouched down next to his fallen body and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. His own arms wrapped around her and he finally let himself relax and be happy.

"He called me Omega…but I am still your Echo."

And things felt alright. She was aware of everything, her imprints, of Caroline…and he didn't feel like he was taking advantage of her right then like every other time.

She leaned in to kiss him, feeling him stiffen at her touch. And then there was the coppery taste of a liquid touching her lips.

"Laurence? Laurence!"

Alpha was behind him, panting and having stuck the scalpel he'd stolen from Claire into Laurence's side and having dragged it downwards. He coughed up blood and she gasped, Alpha scrambling backwards as Laurence painstakingly brought his gun up and shot up the place where Alpha had been, only the Doll had moved just a second before, running out the door.

Laurence cursed out loud, and Echo worriedly looked at his wound.

"I'll be fine, Echo. He has your wedge. You have to go after it," Laurence reluctantly gasped out.

"But –!"

She wasn't going to leave. Not without him.

Ignoring the pain his body was screaming in, Laurence forced his body to move and brought his sniper rifle in a ready position.

"Come on, Echo," he looked pointedly at her, and after a moment, her eyes hardened and she nodded determinedly.

They raced after Alpha.

"Be careful, Echo! Alpha has his gun again," he warned, pulling her back sharply and into him as Alpha shot at them.

He waited a pause and then gently pushed her onwards. They scaled the structures as Alpha did as well, following behind cautiously, with Laurence and Alpha shooting at each other whenever they had a shot.

Alpha started shooting below them and Laurence caught sight of Paul and Boyd running on the ground, towards them. Then he noticed that Alpha was only a level up and right on top of them, letting the male Doll shoot at them from above, missing only because of the metal between them.

Alpha grinned crazily and held up the wedge, "You want it? Go get it."

He threw the wedge and both Echo and he dove after it, and it toppled off the beam it had precariously landed on. Laurence muttered a curse, knowing Alpha would have gotten away with the both of them instinctively moving to save the wedge and consequently moving away from Alpha.

They watched the wedge fall and he held his breath, letting it go when he saw Paul catch it.

"For once, you're good for something, Ballard."

Paul turned flustered, "I…don't have anything to retaliate with."

"That's because your comebacks always consist of hitting idiotically first, ask idiot questions later."

"Do you always have a smart mouth?" Laurence heard Paul mutter to himself.

"Echo, if you hurry, you might be able to catch Alpha. If I'm right, he might be caught up against November and Sierra on the roof, and Boyd's probably right behind them."

"I don't want to leave you," she said panicking.

Laurence groaned in pain, "Alright, fine. Just help me up. Maybe we can make it to the tail end of the fight."

Pushing his body against its limits, he forced himself to run with Echo. He heard Sierra start talking.

"Fritz, what'd that bounty specify? Dead or alive?"

"Bigger payday if he's alive. More fun if he's dead," November answered.

"Hey, gals. Ready for your treatment?" He heard Alpha say. He gritted his teeth and put on a burst of speed, catching all three of them off guard, and seeing Boyd just making it behind him with Echo. Paul was slowly following behind.

The girls' 'what the fuck' smiles from Alpha's comment were wiped off their faces and they watched him warily.

"There are three flowers in a vase…" Alpha started saying in a perfect British voice.

Laurence cut him off, eyes catching the blankness November's eyes took on and how she started to turn to new targets –them.

"The last flower is yellow," Laurence finished off in his own perfect rendition of a British accent.

Alpha had taken that time to escape.

"Surprised you knew how to counteract that," Boyd commented, starting to calm down from the scare November put them all through.

"I _was_ Head of Security, you know. Of course I would know the activations et al. I was always good at mimicking accents so we'd decided to keep that activation strictly British."

"Oookaay. Look, are we still gonna get paid or what?" Sierra frowned, interrupting them.

Paul stepped in. "It's okay. It's time for your therapy."

Sierra arched eyebrow and sauntered over to him, "Okay, cutie. If you're doin' the therapy."

Paul turned nervous and looked confused at an amused Boyd and Laurence, with Echo already moving to stand beside Laurence and watching him in mild confusion and laughter.

"Treatment. I told you it was treatment," Boyd clarified.

"What? You didn't tell me that," Paul said alarmed, trying to avoid Sierra's reaching hands.

"I did. Down there. You stood in front of November and tried to stop her, told her she needed therapy. She bashed your head with the butt of her gun."

"Oh."

Laurence couldn't help bursting into laughter at that, though he knew he was going to worry about Alpha later. Right then, blood loss was making him woozy and acting out of character. He almost felt like he was on drugs again.

"If you're done, Laurence, I think I may have good news for you," Boyd smirked at him.

"What?"

"There isn't a time limit on this mission. We could…let you and Echo go for a few hours, be back before sunset."

Laurence's eyes widened and Echo looked eager. Paul watched in interest, engrossed in the proceedings and wondering about their relationship and what was going on.

"We won't be late," Laurence promised, and he turned to Echo and picked her up, carrying her off bridal style. He could barely feel the pain in his side with how giddy he was.

"So, uh, these two?" Paul eyed the imprinted bounty hunters anxiously.

"We'll entertain them until those two come back."

Paul moved away from the girls in slight trepidation.

* * *

"We're going to have to drop by Ballard's apartment so I can clean up this wound and then get a change of clothing," Laurence told her, well aware he was driving above the speed limit.

"Okay…can I wear your t-shirt again?" Echo asked shyly, toned down from earlier.

"Of course, Echo," he smiled tenderly at her. He was excited and a lot happier than he's been for the past few days. And he had all sorts of plans.

He reached Ballard's apartment quickly, and soon enough Echo was helping to dress his wound.

"Wasn't too long ago that you were doing this for me," she murmured softly.

"You remember that?" Laurence asked, wincing when the bandages moved against his stitches.

"Yeah. Don't really remember myself as Caroline, but I remember what happened when I was imprinted…and when I was with you."

She leaned down and pecked his cheek, bringing another smile to his lips.

"So what are we going to do? We have at least five hours to do whatever we want," she smirked at him.

He couldn't stop himself from smirking back, "Well, I want to take you out on a proper date."

"Wasn't the beach and restaurant a proper date?"

"No, I want to do something common…something that regular couples do," he added hesitantly.

She hugged him from behind, arms loose around his neck. "Taking me to a restaurant is normal."

"It was a five-star restaurant," he said wryly.

She laughed and shrugged, still not letting go.

"So what _are_ we doing first?"

"A movie. And I want to introduce you to geekdom."

And so they headed over to the movie theater, where Laurence smugly wrapped an arm around her and entered in. Oh, it felt great to finally seem like a real couple.

"I didn't take you for a Trekkie," she flicked his shoulder.

He snickered, "Business and pleasure don't mix. Of course I'm not going to show that I can be as much of a geek as Topher…when it matters. And definitely not in the House. Besides, Star Trek is awesome, and I've been wanting to watch this movie."

"Business and pleasure don't mix, my ass. What do you call gallivanting around with me back in the Dollhouse?" she snorted, eying him playfully.

"You're special," he declared, earning him a smack to his shoulder and then a kiss in the same area.

They found a seat in the back and Echo cuddled into his side.

"Your t-shirt smells even more like you than it did last time," she commented, remembering finding herself giddy when she found his Metallica shirt she'd worn the last time, squealing happily and immediately changed into it in front of him.

"I've been wearing it to sleep more often," Laurence sheepishly admitted. "It's become my favorite shirt again, and it has…good memories," he gave her a soft look.

Then the movie started and they enjoyed it together.

After the movie, they had around two hours left together, so Laurence drove them back to the apartment.

"Hungry?" he teased her, hearing her stomach growling.

"Starving," she winked at him.

Not minding being the one to cook, he whipped up two ham and cheese omelets.

"Breakfast for dinner?"

Laurence gave her a lopsided grin.

They ate quickly before settling down on the bed, with Echo lying on her front and in between his legs as he sat against the headboard. He threaded his fingers through her hair.

"I've been sappy lately."

"Oh?" she asked, purring a little from his attentions.

"Very. I've even begun reading love poems."

Here she smiled and turned to lie on her back, "I want to hear one."

Laurence rolled his eyes but complied.

"Music, when soft voices die,  
Vibrates in the memory –  
Odours, when sweet violets sicken,  
Live within the sense they quicken.

"Rose leaves, when the rose is dead,  
Are heap'd for the beloved's bed;  
And so thy thoughts when thou are gone,  
Love itself shall slumber on."

"Music, When Soft Voices Die by Percy Bysshe Shelley," Echo murmured happily.

"You know it?" Laurence asked, at the same time busy kissing her hand tenderly.

"Rebecca Mynor did. She liked to read love poems."

"Doesn't sound very romantic, does it? But it is. It compares everything to a faith in love immortal."

This time she couldn't help but truly laugh aloud, "You're right. You _have _become sappy."

Laurence stole a kiss in retaliation, and it quickly became hot and heavy. One of his hands supported her torso, holding her up by being placed in between her shoulder blades, the other firmly trailing down her left leg and grasping her calf. He hoisted it and hooked it around his waist, his mouth moving to land hot, open-mouthed kisses down her jaw, her neck, and past her collar bone.

She was already unbuttoning his shirt, and this time he didn't dissuade her from shedding both of their clothing. In no time, he was in his boxers and she was in the underwear Alpha had gotten her.

Both of her legs were wrapped around his waist and she pulled him closer with both her legs and arms. She repeated his earlier sentiment of trailing hot kisses on his neck, nipping lightly at his ear once. He groaned, but then his body had a spasm, and he collapsed onto her in pain, only barely managing to not crush her.

"Laurence, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I almost reopened my wound. It just reminded me of its presence," Laurence sighed in irritation.

Echo shimmied down the bed, planting a soft kiss on where his wound should be, on top of his bandages.

"I love you. That's all that matters," she told him confidently.

"I wanted to be able to give you a good time," Laurence stated disappointedly.

"We can…still have a good time, that is," she smirked at him.

"Oh?" his tone was teasing, but his body was tensing in anticipation. He felt excited, but reluctant.

"You always try to make me feel good," Echo murmured, hand drifting down to his crotch.

He shivered and his own hand shot out and grabbed hers. "Because I want to."

"I want to make you feel the same."

"It's okay, Echo. You don't have to. I want to take care of you."

She firmly grabbed the hand holding hers with her other hand and looked at him determinedly.

"Look at me, Laurence. We won't get another opportunity like this for awhile. I am as aware as anyone right now. We can do things that you won't have to regret."

"What if I do regret it? I'll have a taste of what I could have with you, knowing I won't be able to do it again," he whispered unhappily.

"It's your choice if you want to make those regrets."

Laurence swallowed harshly, and made his choice.

"Those regrets will mean everything to me. I _want_ to make those regrets."

Her slim hands moved to the waistband of his boxers and she slipped it off his waist and slid it down his legs, he providing help when she silently asked for it. In turn, he unhooked her bra and took a piece of her underwear between his thumb and index fingers, sliding them off of her.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to do the actual act because of his wound, he decided to slowly worship her body in compensation. His hands roved from tugging into her hair to light touches of her toes, touching everywhere in between in a loving caress.

Her moans at his actions caused him to grin smugly. And an idle thought weaseled its way into his head.

"Ballard's so going to kill me when he finds out what I did with you on his bed."

She lightly smacked his head, "That's if he finds out. Don't brag."

"I won't. Much."

He then proceeded to lean over her, quieting her next words with a kiss, ravishing her mouth with his tongue. Getting her satisfactorily distracted and occupied, Laurence moved to lie on his side beside her, still kissing the hell out of the aware Doll.

Echo arched up, trying to touch as much of him as she could, and he grinned into her mouth.

"Patience," he chided teasingly. She huffed, but waited for him.

Lying on her back, Echo shivered as Laurence gave her long, unhurried kisses, one hand giving deliberate soft strokes of his fingers against her belly. Then it trailed downwards, leisurely touching her neatly shaved pubic hair and then she gasped when he finally reached her folds.

"Is this okay, Echo?" he hesitated, asking her first, his eyes showing lust but also worry.

"It's fine," she reassured him with a kiss.

And then he plunged in two fingers into her.

He moved with measured strokes, scissoring the two fingers in and out as his thumb rubbed against her clitoris. She whimpered and clutched onto the bed sheets, spreading her legs wider, her right bumping into his muscled form.

His other arm snaked around her neck, cushioning it as its hand went to fondle her left breast. Her breathing started to get heavier and she couldn't help the moans and gasps that escaped into his mouth in their kisses, letting out a particular loud moan when he added a third finger.

When his rhythm stopped being torturously slow, and started to gain in speed, she tried not to thrash so much on the bed, her body fighting against her want to be still as it wanted to let loose and move around wildly to deal with the intense pleasure she was feeling. She made a whining noise in the back of her throat when he stopped kissing her, but then he attached his mouth to her other breast, suckling on it greedily as the other pinched the nipple hard.

The pressure in her lower stomach built up and then exploded in a brilliant display of colors behind her closed eyelids, climaxing intensely against his hand that still rested against her throbbing core.

He nuzzled her neck, "Happy?"

"Very," she purred and then pushed him onto his back and eyed her own prize hungrily.

His eyebrows raised in amusement, though behind the surface there was exhilaration there as well.

She licked her lips and gave him a lecherous grin, before sliding down and taking his cock into her slender hands. She moved her face closer to it, her tongue darting out to touch the tip and making a shudder run through Laurence's body.

And then her lips enclosed around the head of his member, tasting the slightly salty, bittersweet taste of his precum in her mouth. She moved even more slowly than he had with her, deciding payback was well earned for the slow torture he had put her through. Pushing passed her gag reflex, she took in all of his cock into her mouth.

She could feel how tense he was, hearing him panting above her. Upping the ante, she began to move, starting a steady rhythm as her mouth moved up and down on his cock, her tongue adding more feeling as it rolled around his cock at times.

"Echo, I'm going to cum," Laurence warned her in a strained voice.

But she didn't move, letting him ejaculate into her mouth and even swallowing.

"Oh God! Echo!"

Satisfied, she finally moved back, releasing his penis from her mouth with a slight pop and her own smug grin on her face from the disheveled and slightly out of it looking Laurence.

"Did I tell you I love you?" he dazedly asked.

"I want to hear it again."

"I love you."

Started 5/9/09 –Completed 5/23/09

A/n: (Blushing. A lot. Won't stop) Is sad that Ty got kicked off, but was happy he lasted as long as he did in Dancing with the Stars. So again, the usual –join Dollhouse wiki, still waiting for another LaurencexEcho fic (I'm feeling lonely here), etc, etc (haha, I copied and pasted that _again again!_). Can't stop blushing still. A third of this was just plain porn. I swear. OMG. Omega transcript used heavily here, can be found on Dollverse. Too lazy to look up link. Nyah. Oh wow, another long chapter…

And yes! DOLLHOUSE IS RENEWED!!! (is hoping to snatch Summer Glau for Dollhouse and have her become a Dollhouse higher up) Fox even admits fans are credited a little to renewal. Kevin Reilly said if they'd cancel it, he was afraid they were going to have 110 million emails/calls/mail from angry fans. Woohoo! Dollhouse fans acknowledged! And all that good stuff…

Sanestar: Yup, still oddly denying private messages. It probably got disabled because of their new changes to the private messaging thing, but whatever. (snickers) Can't win all the time. And yeah, cliffies…my bad. Well, at least there's this new chapter. And no cliff hangers this time!


End file.
